The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Wizards
by advancedgamer14
Summary: link learns of the new threat in hyrule. after gaining some important allies, link must stop these new foes. takes place after majoras mask
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

chapter one, friend or foe subchapter one, the great stalchild army.  
"YAH," Link cried as he slashed another stalchild in half. They had been appearing in greater numbers recently, about five would pop out of The ground at a time, and usually only two came up. They have been Invading Kakariko village and attacking villagers. Only 2 people were Killed so far. (Those 2 homosexuals who dance around the tree near the entrance, I REALLY HATE THEM) SWVING! Impa slashed with her dagger. She and link had camped out in Hyrule field hoping to put a dent in their large numbers. Link was eleven years old now; he had saved Hyrule and Termina from horrible fates. He was wearing the usually green tunic, long cap, and some baggy green pants. (Come on why should the hero have to wear short shorts.) "Aahh" Impa screamed. Link back flipped away from his current enemy and ran over to help her out. She had been badly cut in the arm. Link pulled out a bottle of red potion. "Drink this" said link handing her the bottle. Impa gulped it down and handed the bottle back to link. "Thank you link" she said. They were close to Lon Lon ranch. "Impa," Link said," if you need to, you can go recover in the ranch." Link ran up the hill and jumped over the wall. Impa ran after him but stopped. What Impa saw was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Before her was about 200 stalchild "link, get ready" She called down pulling out her bow. She began firing as fast as she could at the stalchild Link knew that using arrows would never get them all. He thought of all his weapons and knew that none could get them all. He pulled out his Dins fire crystal and threw it up to Impa." Use that if they get too close to you" he called up. "Link what are you doing" "something really crazy" Link pulled out his goron mask and placed it on his face. In a flash of light, link disappeared and darmani took his place. "What happened to Link" Impa called" "tell ya later" link called back. He curled up and rolled off. He picked up speed and VROOM! He rolled right into the stalchild hoard, killing them with his spikes. This method plus impa's arrows took out about half of them. The links magic ran out and his spikes retracted while he was in the middle of the stalchild He was surrounded by a hundred zombie like creatures and didn't have his dins fire attack. Even if he had the crystal he was out of magic. He took off his goron mask and turned back into link. He pulled out his kokiri sword and Hylian shield. "if I die," link Said," I'll take you guys with me." He charged at the nearest stalchild and sliced him in half. He could take them on for a while but the large numbers would eventually overpower him long before morning came and they disappeared. "This is not good." Impa said. "What's going on Impa?" Impa turned around to see Malon mounted on Epona. "It's Link, he's surrounded by nearly a hundred enemies and he doesn't have chance to win." "That's horrible! What can we do?" "You stay her, out of trouble. I'll jump down and charge." "That's crazy you'll get yourself killed." "Yes but if link dies and I don't do anything to help him, Zelda will kill me anyway." Link was now badly injured. And he had only taken out 20 stalchild, and another 50 had popped out of the ground. He pulled out a blue potion and restored his magic and health. He pulled out his ice arrows and started shooting out the ground around him creating a wall ice protecting him from the stalchild Impa was preparing to jump down when Malon stopped her. "Look Impa" Malon was pointing towards the ice wall link had made. "Do you hear that music?" Malon asked. Impa could hear it to. It was the sun song. A stream of light shot down from the sky into the ice room link was in. The sun rose and the stalchilds disappeared into the ground. "Oh no!" Malon cried. "It's morning." She galloped off into the ranch. The ice melted and link was sitting on the floor with his ocarina in his hand. Impa jumped down and ran over towards link and sat down next to him. "Where did they all come from?" asked link. "I don't know but I know that someone sent them." Impa replied. "Why do say that?" "I've never seen stalchilds so organized and in great numbers." "But who sent them?" "We'll figure it out later. You should go home Link, get some rest. I'll send for you if I need any help." Impa began her investigation as link walked back towards the Kokiri forest. He had sped up time so it was now early in the morning. People hated it when link did this because they would lose sleep or not have enough delight to do what they needed to. He passed through the large wood tunnel and onto the bridge. SNAP! A twig snapped. Link stopped. HE looked around being very alert, his hand was ready to grab his shield and defend himself. Swoosh! Someone ran behind link. He pulled out his bow and fired. AHH! Link's arrow hit the strangers cloak pinning him to a tree.  
Subchapter two, looking into a mirror.  
He passed through the large wood tunnel and onto the bridge. SNAP! A twig snapped. Link stopped. He looked around being very alert, his hand was ready to grab his shield and defend himself. Swoosh! Someone ran behind link. He pulled out his bow and fired. AHH! Link's arrow hit the strangers cloak pinning him to a tree.  
Link jumped off the bridge and drew his sword. He walked slowly over to the man dressed in black, even though link didn't think he was a man, he was no taller than link. He didn't know what to expect, Navi usually told him about his enemies and she was missing.  
Link used his sword to remove the stranger's hood. Link's jaw dropped as he saw his face. This mysterious boy looked exactly like link. His hair was black instead of blonde but he wore a long black cap like links. His clothes were exactly like links except black and it was the same with his eyes. "Who are you?" link asked. "My name is Knil (nil, k is silent.)" He said, "I'm looking for link of the Kokiri forest." "What business do you have with link?" "It is said that he is a mighty warrior who saved the land of Termina and is prophesized to save Hyrule 6 years from now." "continue" link was trying to sound like he was a strong warrior, not an eleven year old boy. "I live in a hidden village known as irikok (Kokiri spelled backwards. Aren't I a genius)? We are being attacked by a powerful gerudo magician known as gandrie. She is ganondorf's daughter." "GANNONDORF HAS A DAUGHTER!!!" "Yes and she's just as mean as he is." "So where is this village?" "You mean." "Yep, I'm link." Knil stared at him. "What, don't you believe me?" "Well you do match the description; I just picture you a little less.. Puny." "Do you want my help or not." Link and Knil went into the forest to stock up on necessary supplies. Of course Mido gave link grief for bringing another outsider into the forest. He got pretty mad when he brought Zelda or Malon in to visit. Mido blabbed on for about twenty minutes before Knil got tired of hearing his voice. "Shut up!" he screamed kicking him into a nearby house. "Remind me to invite you back here some time." Link said. They stocked up and were now walking towards the castle in Hyrule field. "I had no idea there was a secret village at the castle." Link said. "We like our privacy." Knil responded. They walked through Hyrule field at a slow pace. "Didn't the sun just come an hour or so ago?" Knil asked. "Yeah, why?" link said "Cause it's starting to set again." "Oh no. comes on Knil we have to hurry!" They ran towards the castle now at top speed. Almost there, link thought. He could see the entrance to the castle. As they came closer to the castle they could now see that the drawbridge was closed. Link skidded to stop blowing dust into the air. He drew his sword and got ready for battle. Knil saw this and did the same. His sword was similar to links. (Big surprise) The sun disappeared and it went dark. Roar! Stalchilds popped up from the ground. YAH! Link charged and Knil followed. Their fighting styles were identical except link was left handed and Knil was right. Link did a spin attack and so did Knil. Link did a back flip, and Knil did the same. What's up with this guy? Link thought, has he been watching me fight before. They fought all night. Killing stalchilds after stalchilds, getting scratch after scratch, and bruise after bruise. Finally the sun came up and they went back into the ground. "Does that happen a lot?" Knil asked. "Yeah but they used to appear only in twos." "Well fighting ten at a time wasn't that bad was it?" "Hey if you're lucky maybe tomorrow night another 200 will come out like yesterday." "200!" "Yep they weren't easy to hold back." Knil's jaw dropped. Was this guy really that good? Did his master really expect to kill this kid? "Come on Knil, let's keep moving." Link said interrupting the silence They continued towards the castle, chatting about fights link had been in along the way. Knil was surprised to learn that linked had killed giant arachnids, dinosaur kings, a phantom, 2 evil witches, a giant robotic goat, a giant fish, an evil king, an evil mask and many, many more.  
Finally they reached the drawbridge leading to the market. Knil was again surprised to see all the amazing things they could buy. They walked around a bit and link bought Knil an "I heart Hyrule shirt." (Yes I realize they won't be around for another couple hundred years but come on we all need a little laugh after battling zombies all night.) they had stopped at a stand and bought breakfast. they became good friends. Knil was beginning to have second thoughts.  
They went up to the castle and Knil began to climb up the vines. "Hey Knil we don't have to sneak in." link called up to him. "Really" said Knil jumping down. They went to the gate and the guard let them in. The two young boys walked slowly through front yard of the castle. "Hey link." Knil said shyly. "yeah." Link replied. "I'm sorry." All Link could see after that was a flash of light. He was no longer walking towards the castle, but was going through a long, white, wormhole. He had no idea what was going on, where he was gong, or how fast. But he knew Knil was responsible for it, he would make sure to deal with him later.  
subchapter 3, in the evil realm They went to the gate and the guard let them in. The two young boys walked slowly through the front yard of the castle. "Hey link." Knil said shyly. "Yeah." Link replied. "I'm sorry." All Link could see after that was a flash of light. He was no longer walking towards the castle, but was going through a long, white, wormhole. He had no idea what was going on, where he was gong, or how fast. But he knew Knil was responsible for it, he would make sure to deal with him later.  
Whoosh! As strangely as the wormhole appeared, it was disappeared. But link was still surrounded by white, everywhere as far as the eye could see; left write above, below there wasn't even any ground. He was floating, his arms in the air trapped by some magical rope, his feet as well. Being trapped in an endless void was weird but what startled link the most was his body. He was not the small, puny looking Kokiri child, but the taller more muscular hero of time. "What happened, why have I aged 7 years again, and where did that slimy weasel Knil go?" link said to himself. "Well I see you have finally arrived." Link knew this voice. It was the most disgusting and evil voice he had ever heard and could never forget it, Gannondorf. He appeared out of nowhere, wearing the same clothes he had on the day link and the sages defeated him. "I hope you remember me link. It really hasn't been that long. I find it easy to keep track of time in the evil realm, where you and those goody two shoe sages trapped me. It's not like I have anything to do in here." Link began struggling to get out of his bonds but with no avail. He was magically sealed there. "How do you like my magic ropes link, Courtesy of the triforce of power?" Gannondorf held up his hand as the triforce appeared on it. Yes, that's it; if gannondorfs triforce part could create these powerful bonds then I can use mine to destroy them. Link thought. "Oh that's pointless link. Those bonds are indestructible as long as I can keep focused on them." Gannondorf said. "What?" link said, "how do you what I'm thinking?" "This is my realm now link, I control everything in it, meaning if you have a thought here I know it." He said with an evil smirk on his face. "If you did get out I would kill you anyway. Show him my deer boy." Knil came into view holding something in his hands. Hatred built up inside link, his triforce part began glowing as well.  
He broke free of the magical ropes holding him down. "Impossible!" gannondorf said surprised. Link pulled out his megaton hammer and charged at Knil. Link stopped in his tracks. He saw what he was holding now, the master sword. "You see link, you are powerless against me without that. I can see that you are angry with Knil. He really is a good little replica. Always obedient, did his job nicely and tricked you into my trap." Zap! The magical bonds reappeared as the megaton hammer fell. "Well this has been fun but I think its time to end this. Knil would you like to finish off link?" Knil went in front of link and pulled out the master sword. He raised it above his head preparing to slice link down the middle. Link closed his eyes waiting for his death. SWVING! "AAHH!" Gannondorf screamed in pain. Link was let free again and he opened his eyes in time to duck. Gannondorf had swatted the master sword away from Knil and it went flying. "Why did you betray me Knil, I was like a father to you. I created you; I taught you how to fight, why?" "Father? What kind of father works his child to death just to get his revenge on some kid who was just trying to save the world? What kind of father makes his kid sit there for days studying someone fighting style? What kind of father never even cares if his child has a friend or not. Gannondorf what would you have done if we were attacked by stalchilds? I know exactly what you would do; you would have sat down and made me kill them. Do you know what link did? He pulled out his sword and we fought them together, as friends. That's why you don't deserve loyalty from me or from anyone, that's why I'm siding with link because he's my friend." The anger in link disappeared. Knil never wanted to hurt link, he was just a pawn in gannondorfs sick game of revenge. "Fine, have it your way Knil. YAH!" in a flash of light Gannon appeared. The giant horned monster with the tree trunk sized swords. He raised his sword ready to slice Knil to pieces. Knil closed his eyes knowing he had no way to defend himself. "AAHH!" Gannon screamed in pain as the arrow of light smashed into his face. "Knil take this and go for his tail." Link threw the biggorons sword to him. Link shot another arrow and Knil sliced at his tail. Another arrow and another slash. They continued like this for a while until Gannon was on his knees. "Let's go, said Knil." Wait" said link. He held up his left hand and the triforce began glowing again. Swoosh. The master sword shot up. Link grabbed it and then he was gone. Link and Knil reappeared inside the temple of time. They were both 11 years old again. The hatred link had was gone, he forgave Knil and the two soon became close friends. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Stone

chapter two, the black stone of the zombie king subchapter one, link's hot date.  
Link had saved Hyrule and Termina, he had rescued princesses and sages, he had conquered all kinds of villains from evil dictators to floating masks, no task was too much for the hero of time and his arsenal of weapons and magic masks, but this was indeed his most difficult and mind blowing task yet, he had a date. This wasn't just any date though, he was taking the princess to diner at the most expensive restaurant in all of Hyrule. He stood in his house looking into his mirror. His new friend and room mate, Knil, Was sitting in a chair across the room. "yah know it's just diner." Knil said.  
Link had met Knil a month ago. He was a magic replica of link created by gannondorf. His mission was to trick link into a trap but Knil couldn't do it. Link and Knil had become friends and he ended up betraying gannondorf and siding with link.  
"I think this is good." Link said. He wore a green tunic and white pants. It was winter in Hyrule so he also put a green cloak on and of course his long green cap. These clothes were the fanciest things he owned and he was going to an expensive restaurant. 'Here, put this on." Knil handed him a necklace. It was a small black crystal on a gold chain. "Hey, thanks." Link placed the necklace around his neck then tucked under his cloak. "I found that I the forest the other day, it doesn't seem to valuable but it does look nice, besides, I like the color black"  
Link hopped out of his tree-house into the snow. It was about 5 inches deep in the forest, Hyrule field was about a foot. As Link entered the log tunnel more snow began to fall. It would not be a fun trip. The snow had gotten deeper in Hyrule field, it was now 15 inches. He went at an incredibly slow pace. I should have left earlier, I'm going to be there 3 days too late at this rate. About an hour later link was at the drawbridge. He was about to walk across when his foot became stuck. Something had grabbed his foot. Link pulled with all his might but could not get on the bridge. A wolf howled, the sun went down and the moon began to appear. "Oh come on. If the stupid stalchilds don't kill me, Zelda will"  
A stalchild rose from the ground right under link. It was what held link. Normally link would have enjoyed killing the two stalchilds that popped up, but tonight was different. First of all, it wasn't two, it was twenty, they popped up in larger numbers recently, ranging from five to two hundred. Second, he didn't bring his sword, it didn't seem like the proper thing to be have on a date. He did bring a slingshot though, just in case. Third, he was late for the most important event in his life. (Besides saving the world of course)  
"This is not the right time to be messing with me, I'm, tired, mad, and really need a bathroom right now, so I'd back off right now." Link said, sort of sounding heroic. Three of them charged at link. Link leapfrogged over one and kicked the other twos heads off in the middle of the jump. Then he pivoted and smashed the first ones head off. Another jumped at link. He fell on his back and kicked the stalchild in the stomach as it flew over him. Link jumped to his feet and shivered. He was wet from falling in the snow.  
Link was surrounded by another five stalchilds now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gem. "Din's fire!" He yelled. The flaming dome appeared around link and expanded outwards. It destroyed the stalchilds, dried links clothes, and created a nice little snow free circle where link could fight easier. Two more lunged at link, he back flipped and they smashed into each other. Three charged and began slashing their claws like crazy. Link tried to dodge but their attacks were too ferocious. More began slashing, link couldn't tell how many. His cloak was in shreds and drenched in his own blood. His sight was blurry from loss of blood.  
Well, this has been one hell of night. I completely blew my chance with Zelda liking me, I tear up my only decent looking clothes, I get my butt kicked by a bunch of dead losers, and to top it all off, I'm going to die. Maybe I should think of some last words, though nobody will hear them. Never thought I'd die this way. Good-bye everyone, hopefully I won't see you were I'm going for a long time.  
Link stood up and prepared to face his death. "YAAHH!" A black blur jumped in front of link. With a flash of steel it killed zombie after zombie. Another blur came into the picture. This one was bigger and had four legs. It grabbed link and continued to speed along towards the castle. "Lin. ar. okay?" Links hearing was no good either. All he could make out was blonde hair and pink clothes. "Ni. I'll.. Tae.. doct.. .illed!" This was the last thing link heard before blacking out.  
Link woke up in a large bed. It was very soft and warm, with a large red quilt. He jumped out of the bed. His kokiri clothes were gone, he had a white shirt with baggy blue shorts. His wounds were bandaged and his arm was in a sling. The room he was in was definitely not meant for an ordinary man, it had the fanciest paintings and tapestries link had ever seen. The door creaked open and Impa walked in. "I see your awake. That was quite a predicament you were in last night. If Knil and Zelda hadn't been there we'd be at a funeral right now." Link thought back to previous night. The black blur must have been Knil, and the pink blur was Zelda on a horse.  
"yeah, I guess I owe them one, are they here?" Link said. "Knil went home, he didn't seem to be worried. Zelda is sleeping in her room down the hall, she just fell asleep about 2 hours ago, she was really worried about you." Link wasn't surprised by Knil reacting like that, he wasn't the kind of guy who let things make him lose sleep. Zelda however, link had no idea she cared that much about him. He thought she agreed to hang out with him and to go out with him was because he was the hero of this story.  
"Why don't you get some sleep, you need all the strength you can get." Impa said. "nah, I think I'll head back to the forest, um, have you seen my boots?" Impa was shocked. He had been beaten, bruised, cut, and almost killed, and he still wanted to go about his business like nothing had happened. "Link, I don't think you should go out in your condition. You cant survive anymore beatings for a while. And Zelda would be crushed if you left, She really likes you." Link began looking all over the room for his boots. "Yeah, but that's why I have to go home, I know a secret place where I can be as good as new in a second"  
"Link if you try to leave I will have no choice but to fight you." Link only heard Impa speak with such sincerity twice. The first was in the chamber of sages in the future, and the second was when they fought the stalchild army. "Okay, I'll stay, but I need to talk to Knil as soon as possible." Impa nodded and left the room. Link climbed back into the bed. Now that he thought about it the extra rest wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"HEY LOVERBOY, WAKE UP!!!!!" Link shot straight into the air and landed in front of the bed. He got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight anybody. "Come down it's just me." Link turned around. "Oh, hi Knil, what's up." Knil sat down in a chair by the window. "So what did you want to see me about?" He said. "I need you and Saria to head into the lost woods and find the secret fairy fountain. Saria knows where it is. Catch one of the fairies in a bottle and bring it back here." Link said. "And make it quick, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

sub chapter two the great escape Knil entered the kokiri forest. He liked it here, it was quiet and a good place to think. There are only a few bad things here, one of them was Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the forest. Link told him how Mido used to pick on him when he was smaller, but on his eleventh birthday he realized something very important, he was bigger than Mido was. Link had finally stood up to Mido, and Mido started a fight with link. Link of course easily crushed Mido, and he never bothered him again, except to remind link he was the boss.  
The other person Knil had a problem with was Saria. She was way to protective of link and almost acted like his mother. She didn't like Knil or Zelda. Knil had once heard her say that Zelda was a bimbo and Knil was a dirty, no good, punk. Knil didn't mind being called a punk, but he though she was way out of line by Zelda a bimbo.

Knil began heading towards Saria's house. "RRRAR!" a stalchild lunged at Knil, who easily moved away. Ten more stalchilds ran to the fight with more on the way. Knil drew his sword and shield. He sliced the first one down the middle. Another jumped at him. Knil held up his shield and it crashed into it, falling to pieces. Knil kicked the skull into another, knocking that one to pieces as well. Knil turned and charged. He sliced up three then kicked another.

Link sat in bed, thinking to himself. Something didn't feel right. It was like the feeling he had when he was in the alternate future. It felt like somebody was suffering somewhere. Normally link would not have worried about this, but with the recent trouble in Hyrule, he didn't want to take any chances. Link hopped out of bed and went to the window. Things were pretty normal in Hyrule field, nothing seemed wrong in Zora's domain, Lake Hylia was fine, death mountain had the usual ring of smoke around it, Lon Lon Ranch was great, the kokiri forest was smoking, wait, (record screeching noise) that's not right.  
Link removed the sling on his arm and gave it a few test swings. It stung a little, but it was well enough to wield a sword. There was a set of foot long daggers hanging on the wall. Link grabbed them and placed them on his bed. Then link grabbed some rope he found in his night stand and tied it around his waist to use as a belt. With the daggers secured in his rope belt, he opened the door and peered into the hallway. Impa was sitting in a chair down the hall.  
Link was trapped in his room. The only other exit was the window. He would have just warped out of here if he was still in the alternate future, unfortunately, he needed the ocarina of time to warp anywhere, and the only person who could get him that was Princess Zelda. "Hey Zelda can get me out of here." He poked his head out his door again. "Hey Impa, Is Zelda around?" Link asked. "yeah I'll send her in to see you"  
Knil stood ready to fight a small army of stalchilds. "Hey, wait a minute. It's about noon, the sun's still up. You guys can't survive the sunlight, how are you here?" Link had taught Knil everything he knew. The thing he remembered most was that it was only safe from stalchilds when the sun was up, and the sun was clearly up. "I believe I can answer that." Knil couldn't see who was talking. "Who's there?" he yelled out. Nobody answered. Knil tightened his grip on his sword. HE heard a loud thump, then another, and another. Knil turned around, he saw what it was. Before him stood a fifteen foot tall stalchild. He wore a large black, torn, and dirty cape, a rusted crown, and carried a big rusted sword.  
"Where is my stone?" it yelled. Knil looked at it. "Okay, a few things, one, am I supposed to be scared of you cause you got more of a funny thing going on. Two, I don't know about your stupid stone. Three, where can I can a giant sword like that?" The big guy got angry now. His eyes began to glow a fiery red and a black aura appeared around him. "Stupid boy, I know you picked up my stone in this forest exactly 5 days ago. Now where is it!?!?!?" Knil felt his breath, it was like a hurricane. "man, in a couple hundred years, when they invent the breath mint, you should really try one." The big guy screamed and swung his sword at Knil. Knil jumped up and landed on the swords blades. He ran up it and jumped on to the giants head. "Sorry, I gotta run. Seeya later." Knil jumped off and ran to the tree house. He quickly climbed up the ladder and ran into the house, he grabbed Links sword and a set of green clothes, then jumped out the window onto the wall and fell into Hyrule field. "Burn the forest, we'll find were he hid the stone and kill everyone who gets in our way.

"Hi link, what did you need to see me for." Zelda walked into the room. "Huh, link why do you have those daggers and, rope, as a belt?" She was confused and shocked at the same time. "Zelda, something is going on at the kokiri forest, I have to go but Impa won't let me. I need you to help me too." Link was interrupted when the door flung open. Knil ran inside. He was dirty and out of breath. "Link, the forest is in trouble. Stalchilds are burning it down, there was a big one, and it wasn't dark out. Looking for a stone, don't know where what they're talking about. We gotta go help, people in trouble. This is." Link slapped Knil." Chill out Knil, (Yes I know they didn't use that expression in that time period) we'll go help, now relax. Okay, Zelda distract Impa while I get ready and sneak out of here. Knil, I'll take my sword now"  
Ten minutes later Impa was taking care of Zelda's "Stomach ache", Knil was standing in the hallway waiting, and Link was securing his sword safely behind his back. Everything was good to go. He exited the room and the two began running down the hall. "Hey you, Halt." A guard stood at an intersection. He held his hand up. Knil jumped u and hit the guard's helmet with the side of his sword. He fell to the ground, the helmet still vibrating. "Knil jump out this window, we should land in the moat outside." They leaped out the window and fell three stories down into the water.  
They climbed out and Knil squeezed the water out of his black tunic. "Next time, we take he stairs." Knil said now squeezing has cap. "Halt!" a group of guards was running towards them. "Hey Link." A voice was coming from the castle. "Catch!" A small blue object was thrown out the window. Link caught it and held it to his lips. He played the minuet of forest then quickly grabbed onto to Knil. IN a flash of green light, the two disappeared .  
subchapter three, the great battle in the forest.  
"What the hell was that?" Knil said. "I used the ocarina's magic and a special song to warp us to the sacred forest meadow. I used to do it all the time in the alternate future. It's faster then a horse but can only go to certain locations. Now Knil, we're about to enter a maze like area of the meadow. They probably have the place swarmed with stalchilds so be ready." Knil nodded his head and drew his sword. The two slowly walked down the stairs on either wall. Link Knil poked his head out and looked around. "Nobody's here." Link looked out. "Why isn't anybody here. I would think this place would be there headquarters, its so well protected. " Knil looked at link like that was the stupidest thing any one ever said. "What, do I have something on my face?" Link asked. "Link, they haven't taken control of this place because its so well guarded. They obviously can't get here." Knil said in a duh voice. "He's rite link, if you don't have a fairy you will just get lost in the woods"  
Link and Knil both shot to attention. "Up here, silly." Saria was sitting on a wall with a ladder leaning on it. "Hey, Saria, what are you doing here?" Saria jumped down and landed in between them. "While you were off breaking the forest rules by leaving, having fun, and hanging around with those stupid friends and the princess, those stupid skeletons came inhere and took over. I led all the children to the fairy fountain. It is the safest place here. Now go do something about those dumb monsters.!" Saria was always yelling at link and Knil ever since they started going on random adventures. Link saving the world was one thing, but risking his life for no reason was too nerve racking. "YOU THINK I WAS HAVING FUN!!" link yelled, "I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THOSE STUPID THINGS, AND IF IT WASN"T FOR THE "NO GOOD PUNK" OR THE "BIMBO PRINCESS ", AS YOU CALL THEM, I WOULDN'T BE HERE TO SAVE YOUR BUT!!" Saria had never heard link yell like that. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you can't keep treating my other friends like that, I'm not a kokiri so stop treating me like one. Come on Knil, lets go"  
The two ran out of the log tunnel into the village part of the forest. Stalchilds were everywhere. Marching down the paths, standing on rooftops of the charred buildings, and standing guard around the giant stone throne in the middle. The big guy was sitting in the throne, his giant sword leaning against the side. "I want a sword like that." Link said. "Yeah me two, do you they come in blue?" Knil responded. "So how do we do this, full frontal assault, sneak attack, or divide and conquer?" Link thought for a moment. "Lets do all three. I'll create a distraction, you throw bombs at them when they aren't looking, once we take out the most of the small fries, we go all out on the big bone head"  
Link crawled atop the wall keeping the outside world out of the forest. He stopped above the entrance and pulled out his bomb bag. After lighting it, he dropped it down in front of the log tunnel. Link began crawling again as the bomb exploded. A group of five stalchilds ran over to check it out. Knil was on the ledge that led to the lost woods. He used the string from his bow and slingshot to make a giant slingshot out of a two deku sticks. He saw the group gathered by the entrance and launched a bomb at them. It hit and destroyed them.  
Link shot an arrow at one on the roof of his house. It dropped dead. The others began to look around for the source of the arrow. Knil flung another bomb and blew them up as well. A group ran over to see what was going on and Knil bombed them too. Link found a large group of about twenty. He threw a deku nut blinding them. He then dropped two bombs as Knil launched a third. They exploded and took them all out. Link shot an ice arrow at one of the stalchilds positioned around the giant throne. It started a chain reaction that went all the way around the throne, freezing them all.  
Link jumped down and kicked the ice. It cracked, then shattered, breaking them to pieces. Knil jumped in. Link pulled out his bow and Knil drew his sword. "Fools," the king yelled, "Killing those minions was pointless, I can easily summon more." "Yeah, but that wouldn't be a fair fight," link responded, "You have that fancy sword, why not use it. Stop hiding behind those weak small fries, fight us yourself." Knil glanced at link as he said this. "Um, link, I don't think we need to egg him on"  
The king stood up and swung his sword at link. Link jumped to the right and fired an arrow. It hit him in the forehead and bounced off. "Link I don't think that's going to work." Knil yelled. The king swung at link again. Link back flipped and Knil jumped up and swung his sword. It hit his rib, but didn't seem to affect it. "You fools, you will never find my weak point." He held up his hand. It glowed then fired out a blast of dark magic. "Perfect." Link drew his sword and swung at the blast. It reversed direction and hit the king in the face. Again it was unaffected. "Shoot, that usually works too"  
"Link, this guy seems pretty unbeatable." Knil said. "Yeah, but he said we'd never find his weak spot, that means he has to have one, but it's in a place we wouldn't normally think of." link responded. "So far we know basic attacks don't work and hitting him with his own attack doesn't work. He doesn't seem to have an energy supply we can cut off, so, hmm. " Link thought of how he defeated his bigger enemies before. "Hey Knil, got any bombs left?" Knil pulled out a bomb and threw it to link.  
"Hey, by the way, what's your name? I like to know my enemies." Link said. "WHAT!!! YOU ASK HIM HIS NAME!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!! " Knil began yelling at link. "You want to know my name, my name is kingaaaahh!" He didn't get to finish his name for link chucked the bomb in his mouth. It exploded and smoke began pouring from his mouth and eyes. "Nice try, but I eat bombs for breakfast everyday, that was no good." Knil looked at it as it spoke. Something didn't seem right about this. How where they out in the middle of the day, what was this stone they were after, why weren't their attacks working, where the hell did this thing come from, he didn't think it was easily hidden.  
Link was attacking again, e shot arrow after arrow at different points, hoping to hit a weak point. Knil, however, was running towards the tree house. He climbed the ladder and ran inside. Looking around the room, he found everything to be in order. Then he kneeled down and looked under link's bed. It was clear to Knil what was going on. He ran outside. "Hey, zombie dude, I got something of yours!" Link had been throwing his boomerang at it. It grabbed the boomerang and snapped it in half. Then he looked at Knil. His eyes became red when he saw what Knil had. "GIVE ME THAT STONE!!!", the roof of the tree house went flying off as it yelled. Knil was holding the black stone he had given to link earlier. He found it in Hyrule field after he and Zelda had saved link. He put it under his bed for safe keeping. It was glowing, Knil figured this was what keeping them from dying.  
"I think it's time for you to go back into your hole in the ground." Knil said. He squeezed his hand as tight as possible. CRACK! The stone shattered in his hand. Shards fell to the ground, it cut his hand, blood began to stream down his arm. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The king yelled. He began to retreat back into the ground, his size slowed him down though. "I don't think so!" link yelled as jumped into the air. He slashed its head off. Knil dropped the broken stone, and as the last shard hit the floor the king of stalchilds exploded, it wasn't big enough to hurt anyone, but the shockwave did knock link's house over. Knil fell with it.  
Link ran over to the remains of his house and began digging through ruble. "Knil, are in here?" He yelled as he pushed what used to be his bed aside. A hand shot up on the other side of the pile of wood. Link ran over and pulled Knil out. "Well, I can't wait until they invent the aspirin." Knil said as he rubbed his head. "Come on buddy, I'll buy you a milk."

subchapter four, the aftermath Later that week, the kokiri had a meeting. Link and Knil did not attend they were not even informed of the meeting. It was decided that link and Knil attracted too much trouble and would be kicked out of the forest. Saria, and surprisingly Mido, were the only ones who voted to let them stay in the forest, but it wasn't enough. The next day, they were leaving the forest with trunks full of their things. No longer being a kokiri, link used his song of soaring to transport himself to Termina and transformed his kokiri sword, into the gilded sword. They camped out in Hyrule field, until one day, about three days after returning from Termina, they found new homes.

Link was just lying down on his mat to go to sleep. They had been sleeping from sunrise to noon, stalchilds made it impossible to sleep at night, but now that the stone was gone, they could only come in waves of two. Link closed his eyes and started drifting off. Knil was not sleeping though. He was in the river nearby, taking a bath in the cold winter water. Link's dins fire attack came in handy for clearing sections of snow for them to sleep in, and luckily they had just enough rupees to get some winter clothes, but not enough to buy supplies.  
"Hi there," Knil turned around. Malon was standing on the edge of the river staring down at Knil. "Oh, hey Malon, what's up?" Knil said trying to act normal. The truth was that Knil was not very good with talking to girls. Saria was not a problem, she didn't really seem like a girl to him, but Malon was different. "Oh nothing, I was just coming out for a swim, hope you don't mind." She pulled off her dress to reveal an orange one piece bathing suit. Knil blushed. Malon sat on the edge, then swiftly slipped into the cold water. "Isn't it kinda cold for you, I mean, I can stand this no problem, but you aren't a conditioned fighter like me." Knil said. "This is nothing compared to the ice cavern in Zora's domain. Link took me there once to see the magical blue fire. I fell into a small pool inside and it took link an hour to find me. " She responded, "So why are you swimming out here instead of the forest?" She asked "I got kicked out, something about being a trouble maker, and that whole giant stalchild thing, I forgot. I've just been camping out here in the field." He said. "Oh, that's horrible," She responded." why don't you come stay at the ranch?" Knil thought for a moment. The ranch would probably be better then sleeping in Hyrule field, and he did like spending time with Malon, even though she did most of the talking while he just listened. Link was different, he went straight up to girls, even if they where complete strangers, and talked to them like they had been friends for ever. "Well, yeah I guess that would be nice, if you have the room that is." He finally said. "Great." Malon said as she began to swim about.

Link Awoke about half past noon. He looked over at where Knil was supposed to be, but wasn't. He stood up and began to look around. It began to snow. Link shivered. It had been getting colder and colder recently. Knil was no where to be seen and link really didn't feel like looking for him. He decided to go to the castle. It was warm there and link could get some really good food there. He headed off on his way.  
Link arrived at the castle and met Zelda. She had gotten him something to eat and then they hung out in Zelda's room. It had a king sized bed with pink blankets and stuffed animals. A painting of a large field of flowers rested on her wall, and on the opposite side she had a large vanity table and dresser full of fancy dresses. Link sat on the chair used for the vanity table while Zelda sat on her bed.  
"So how come you came here without being invited, you never do that." She asked. "Well, it was really cold out in Hyrule field, and I never got a chance to thank for the rescue thing." He replied. "Why didn't you just head back into the forest." I'm not allowed. Me and Knil caused to much damage so they kicked us out. We've been camping in Hyrule field ever since." Link said this like it was nothing big. "You were sleeping out in the cold, I can't let that happen. If you can't go to the forest than, than, um.. You can stay here. That would be great, My father thinks you're the greatest guy in the world, Impa wouldn't mind having someone to talk fighting with her, and with all the trouble that's been going on lately my father has wanted to hire me a bodyguard." Zelda was jumping up and down ecstatically. Link had never seen her so happy.  
"I'll go ask my father." She ran out of the room and down the hall. Link hadn't even said yes yet. He didn't see the point in disagreeing though, Zelda would fight and whine until she got her way. Later she returned and gave link three things. A pass that gave him access to the entire castle, a key to his room, and a shield. It was not just any shield though. It was round with a diameter of 20 inches. In the center was a golden triforce symbol surrounded by three circles. "Link," Zelda explained," it is said that only a true hero can unlock the power of this shield, I figured if the hero of time cant do it, no body will." Link smiled. "Well I'll give it a try next time I battle somebody. This might real. hey, how do you know I'm the hero of time. The sages erased any memories of gannondorf from everyone's mind except mine." Link asked. :Link, the sages still remember, and I'm one the sages"  
So link found out there was another person who he could tell his stories to. He and Knil had found new homes, and defeated the great stalchild king. Now if link could only get the dating thing down, he would be the most powerful being in all of Hyrule. 


	3. Chapter 3: One Hell of a Cold Snap

chapter three, one heck of a cold snap subchapter one, into the ice

It was almost the end of march in Hyrule, and it was still cold. The snow had been on the ground since November. Crops wouldn't grow, horses had trouble getting around, and the economy was suffering. The part that link really hated was they cancelled the big tournament. It was a new tradition starting in Hyrule castle town. Fighters would duke it out in single elimination matches until a winner was declared. The winner would receive three hundred rupees and a gem encrusted sheath for their sword. Link and Knil had planned on entering, but the lack of money got it cancelled.  
link was living in the castle acting as Zelda's bodyguard. "Man! I HATE THIS STUPID WEATHER!!!!" Link yelled out. He was sitting in a chair in his room looking out the window. It was snowing again and link really hated being cooped up inside for long periods of time. "Hey Link, what's up?" Zelda walked into the room. "Well, I've been cooped up in the castle for about, I don't know, three maybe four, MONTHS!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!" He got so exited that the chair he was sitting in fell over backwards. Zelda laughed as link rubbed his head.  
"If you don't like the cold, do the hero thing and find out if something's causing the strange weather. It might be fun." Link pulled the chair upright again. "Yeah, I bet it has something to do with the ice cavern in Zora's domain. I'll go see if Knil wants to come." Link walked to his closet and pulled out his big boots, thick green cloak, and a pair of green earmuffs. When he turned around Zelda was gone. "hmm?' he pondered, but then he started to wonder what ponder meant and forgot about Zelda. He walked out into the hallway, but stopped before he could three steps. "Ready." Zelda stood there wearing the purple hat link had first seen her in, a pink cloak, and long boots.  
"Zelda, you can't come with me." Link said. "Link I'm not going with you, I'm going on my own, and as my b bodyguard you have to protect me. So it is you who is doing the coming along with." Link hated when she did that. She was right and she did it in the cutest way possible. "Okay Zelda, but you know we have to walk. Horses wont be able to get through this weather." Link said in attempt to make her stay. "I know, and I think I need the exercise"  
Knil sat in a haystack staring at the wall. He was in the hayloft of the barn, his "bedroom". Because of the snow, the horses couldn't go out and neither could Knil. All of the fun things he usually did outside, Malon wouldn't let him do inside. She said that was the reason he was kicked out of the forest. "I guess I'll go visit link at the castle. They had an indoor archery course he use and not get in trouble. Knil jumped down the ladder to the bottom floor of the barn. He grabbed his black cloak with the special fire proof lining. Knil figured that if the heat couldn't in, then it couldn't get out either. His theory supposedly kept him warmer.  
He turned to knob on the door and pushed. It didn't budge. He pushed again, this time putting all his weight into it. Again it didn't move. "Great, the snow must have pilled up on the door. I'm really stuck now." Knil leaned his back against the door then slid down. "Now what do I do?" He began starring at Epona. Link would know what to do if he were here, he though to himself. "DINS FIRE!" Knil jumped up and turned to the door. It swung open and in walked Link and Zelda.  
"Why are you Here?" the Zora king asked. "I am seeking the source of this everlasting winter. I believe the ice cavern may be the source. Now may I please enter?" The stranger in the red hood replied. He stood about 2 feet higher then link and had a hooded red cloak on. His sword was the only thing you could make out. It made a bulge n the front and back of his cloak. It was a thin sword, about a two and half feet long blade. "you may not enter. I do not know who you are. For all I know you may try to destroy our fountain and I will not take the chance"  
"Well if I can't enter than perhaps my friend can enter." A small blue fairy flew out from the strangers cloak. " She cant possibly do any harm to your fountain, I just want her to take a look. You can trust her, she said she has been in the cavern before, maybe you recognize her. Her name is Navi"

Link, Zelda and Knil stood on a ledge in front of a waterfall. Link pulled out the ocarina of time and played Zelda's lullaby. It opened up the passage and the three jumped inside. As soon as he entered link was trapped in a tight embrace. "RUTO! I CAN'T BREATH!!!!" She let go of link and he fell to the floor gasping for air. "Oh my, I'm sorry link, hey I see you brought friends, this one is cute, he looks just like you and... hello, Zelda." Ruto really hated Zelda. She thought she was trying to get link not to marry her so Zelda would have him all for herself. Link was constantly reminding her that he had returned the spiritual stone and they wouldn't be getting married.  
They walked up the stairs leading to the kings room. They stopped as they reached the top. Link continued up to the platform used to talk to the king. He noticed the man in the red cloak, but didn't think much of him, assuming he was a friend of the king. "excuse me your highness, is it okay if my friends and I enter the ice cavern to look around?" The king looked at link with a weird look on his face. "Link, do know the boy in red to your right? He to has asked for my permission to enter the ice cavern." Link looked at the stranger. "No I don't know him. But he doesn't seem like a bad guy to me. Why didn't you let him in? "I did not think he had good intentions. But, if you go with him, I suppose you may both enter." "Well, what do you think, want to come with us?" Link asked the stranger. "Yeah," he replied removing his hood," I think I will.  
He had short orange hair spiked up, his eyes were brown with a red tint, and had a small scar next to his right eye. "My name is Zak, it's a pleasure to meet the great hero of time." Zack held out his hand. Link shook it. "Hey," Zelda said, "How do you know about that?" She said stepping forward. "Well I believe the answer to that should be flying in any second." He pointed to above the kings head. The small blue fairy flew in. "Zak, I didn't find anything different from. the.. Last..." Link and the fairy looked at each other. "Navi," Link said. "Link." She replied. It flew down to link. "Navi, it is you. Where have you been? I went looking for you and everything." Link held out his hand and Navi landed on it. "I left the temple that day and was captured. It was a band of fairy hunters. One day I was rescued by Zak. I had been moved to another land known as jesterpool. I have been his partner ever since. But now, I have found you again"  
Link filled Navi in on his adventures in Termina and how he had met Knil as they entered the fountain. "They jumped from ice block to ice block until they entered the cavern. Things seemed to be like they were when link had entered in the alternate timeline. "Keep your eyes open everybody, investigate anything that looks like it has a secret, and everything that doesn't." Zak gave out orders. He took the lead and the others followed.  
They followed the icy trail for quite some time. They finally arrived at the final room. The chest containing the iron boots were still there. Link wouldn't obtain these for another 6 years. Knil walked over and reached for the chest. "Knil, don't. the sages told me not to do anything to mess with the temples or anything else I needed when I broke the curses on them. I might need them again if anything happens." Knil withdrew his hand. "sorry." he said. "So I guess the thing we're looking for isn't here. Is there any other place we can check.. Watch out!!" He yelled pulling out his sword. Link and Zak turned around. Five wolfos lunged at them. Zak jumped back, link grab bed Zelda and jumped to the side. He put Zelda down and drew his gilded sword and the new shield Zelda had given him. Zak drew his samurai sword and jumped forward, Knil followed.  
Knil swung at the wolfo, it held up his hands and blocked. He swung again, it blocked again. "You are really annoying me." Knil yelled as he began swing like crazy. The wolfo blocked every shot and swung at Knil. It put a cut into Knil's right arm. Knil held his cut for a minute but it didn't seem to bother much though. He got up and charged. The wolfo held up his arms to block but Knil leaped over him. As he flew over his back he threw his sword down and it went straight through the beast.  
Link Stood in front of the wolfo. It lunged at him,. Link jumped to the left and slashed at the wolfos shoulder. The blood splattered onto links boot. Link gave it no time to recover. He ran in and began hacking at the beast. It finally fell in a pool of its own blood. Link sheathed his sword and looked at Zak. He had three wolfos on him. He simply swung his sword and took out all three in one swipe. then as swiftly as he killed the wolfos, he sheathed his sword and turned to the other two.  
Knil had pulled his sword from the dead wolf and cleaned the blood off in the snow. He sheathed it and walked to the rest of the group. "Well, that was fun," he said, "Next time let me take on all five." "So, I guess we should go then. Doesn't seem to be anything her." Link said. The four began walking towards the exit. The ground began shaking though. "Hang on." Link said grabbing Zelda. Snow fell from the ceiling in different sized plops. A large one fell above Zak. He easily jumped away though. The giant snow ball rolled towards the exit and got wedged in. Another giant snowball fell above the underwater exit, sealing that up too.  
The four were stuck. Link used his dins fire attack but it only revealed the snowballs were really snow covered boulders. Too large for the four to move. They bombed the boulders but they were too strong. Link used his deku sticks to start a fire. They sat around it, wondering what to do.  
subchapter two, holy frozen guacamole

Zelda sat shivering. Navi was flying around trying to stay warm. The fire was beginning to die down and link was out of deku sticks. They decided to use arrows to fuel the fire as a last result. Link stood up and placed his cloak on Zelda. Zak and Knil were walking around trying to find a way out. "I don't know Zak, it seems we're kind of stuck in here. None of our weapons will be able to break these rocks or these walls. Do you got anything?" Knil said. Zak walked o the fire and sat down. "I may be able to get us help." He crossed his lags and folded his hands together. His body began to glow red.  
"He's using mental telepathy," Zelda said, " I think I can help him." She folded her legs and folded her hands. She began o glow pink. "I'll help too." Navi flew over and sat on sac's head. Link and Knil sat next to each other. Knil waved his hand over Zak's face. He didn't flinch. "Awesome." Knil said. He pulled out a quill and bottle of ink. After a minute of work, Zak had a mustache, goatee, and glasses. The two were cracking up laughing. "What's so funny?" Zelda asked "Oh. I see." Zelda was laughing now too. Zak had a smirk on his face. "Knil thought he'd be angry. He turned to link to see he was now pointing at Knil. His eyebrow went up. He rubbed his finger on his face. There was ink on it. Zak's face was spotless.  
"How the hell did you do that?' Zak Simply walked to wall and leaned against. His hood went back over his head. "Help will be here in about an hour. Try not to freeze to death." He fell asleep. "Seriously, how did he do that." Knil asked. "He just snapped his fingers and the ink appeared on your face. I think it was magic." Link responded. The three began to throw arrows into the fire. It would have to last an hour. "So," Link said, "how are things going at the raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Link was thrown back. Knil and Zelda soon followed. "what the hell was that?" Knil asked. "it's a freezard, a really big freezard." The freezard was 10 feet tall and carried a large sword of ice. Unlike normal freezards, it had legs and arms and could move his limbs around. They looked to Zak. He was frozen.  
"Zelda, stay back, me and Knil will take him. Just try to stay safe." Link said drawing his sword. Knil took out his slingshot. The freezard fired a blast of his ice breath. Link and Knil jumped away. Knil began firing seeds at the freezer's head. It was ineffective. Link charged and slashed at its leg. His sword went in halfway and became stuck. The freezard swung its leg and link went flying into the wall. Zelda ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked. Link didn't answer. He looked at the freezard and saw his sword still wedged in his leg.  
Knil chucked a bomb at the beast. It exploded and its shoulder melted a bit. The freezard fired his ice breath link tried to move but wasn't quick enough. His foot was frozen. "Great" he said. Link ran in and grabbed Knil before he got by another ice breath blast. He placed Him next to Zak then ran back to Zelda. "Zelda, do you have any magic spells that will thaw them out?" Zelda Nodded. Link Grabbed her and jumped back to avoid the freezard foot from stomping on them.  
Link dropped Zelda by Knil. "If he comes after you, use this." link handed Zelda a small crystal with a blue orb in the center. He then turned around and charged at the freezard. "HYAH!" link jumped in the air and kicked the monster in the stomach. The freezard was knocked back a few steps but held his ground. "Yah" Link threw a deku nut at the freezard blinding it. As the beast rubbed its eyes it heard music playing. When it got its sight back it saw something simply amazing. The boy in green had more friends now. A goron, a Zora, and a deku scrub were standing with him. But none of them were doing anything. It felt the sword being pulled from its leg and turned around.  
Link had fired his long shot and it hooked on the freezer's chest. He flew up and used the moment to jump to the monsters head. SWVING!! Link chopped its head off. He got the extra strength from the adrenaline rush. The monster fell and smashed through the wall opening the passageway. Link fell and rolled forward and sheathed his sword. He was breathing heavy. Zelda ran over to him. She was halfway down thawing Zak out. "Are you okay?" she asked as Knil also came over. "I... think... I'll... Live.. Just ..give me.. a minute." He said panting. "would you mind finishing defrosting me. I feel like a fish stick." Zelda went back to Zak and started her heat spell again.  
Link began looking at the hole he had made. It was definitely large enough for them to get through, heck medi-goron could get through it if he crawled. "I think we can get out now guyeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Link was kicked against the wall again. The freezard rose to its feet. "Great" Knil said. He drew his sword and charged. The freezard kicked him across the room. "Phoenix fist!" Zak yelled. The freezard melted and Zak appeared behind where the beast stood, his hand smoking. "That was an amazing attack. Link said. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now we need to evacuate before more rocks start falling down" The four ran out of the room. As they hurried towards the exit, a man dressed In yellow got in their way. Zak told him they had had gotten out safely and they didn't need his help any longer.  
They entered another chamber. Three normal freezer's were there. Link, Knil and Zak drew their swords and easily killed them. Finally they reached the exit. "Look, guys," Zelda said," It isn't snowing anymore." She was right. It wasn't snowing any more. The sun had come out and felt warmer then when they had entered. "Hey, guys." link said. "I think we have to rebuild that wall." "Why?" Knil asked. Link turned to face the entrance of the cavern. When I went into the ice cavern in the alternate timeline, it wasn't damaged, almost like nobody had been there for years. The sages told me not to do anything that could affect the way things turn out in the future. I think this is one of those things." He turned to man in yellow. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you with any of this." The man in yellow was very tall. His hair was white slicked back. His eyes were green and had a small patch of hair on his chin. He did not wear a cloak, just a mustard yellow shirt tucked into bright yellow pants. He showed no sign of a weapon on him. Link figured he was a wizard. "Don't worry. I don't understand the alternate timeline stuff, but I do understand this place is important too you, and I can help fix it. Just stand back." Everyone hoped off the ledge onto a block of ice.  
He began to draw a picture in the snow on the wall of the cavern. It ended up being two a circle inside a bigger circle and a square intercrossing them. He placed his hands on the circle and sparks began coming out. The entire cavern began to glow a yellow light. "there, all fixed." he said removing his hands and turning around. "What did you do?" Knil asked. "He used alchemy, it's a special kind of science. You can transform anything into anything else as long as they are both equal. This rule is called equivalent exchange." Zak explained, "In this case, he exchanged rubble for a cavern that's as good a new. " "sounds useful," Zelda said. "I don't really understand, but as long as the cavern is fixed, I'm happy." Link said.  
subchapter three, Rauru's gift Link sat on the stone steps of Zora's fountain. When it was cold lord jabu jabu hibernated in a hidden cave. Next to link, was Zelda, resting her head on link's shoulder. Knil was sitting behind them a few steps up. Zak stood near the link, his eyes closed and his hood on. He apparently became tired when he was doing nothing but was always fast as lightning when it was time to fight. The man in yellow, who had identified himself as Aloc, was studying links gilded sword and the other equipment he used. Aloc told link he may be able to combine his sword with another item to make it stronger. His bow, deku sticks, bombs, eye of truth, and bomchus were rejected. He had an idea for his boomerang though. "Got anything else" he asked. Link searched his pockets and finally pulled out his three magic gems. "I got these from the great fairies." he said handing them to Aloc. "Perfect" he said.  
Aloc pulled out a piece of chalk and drew another circle on the floor. The gilded sword, the boomerang, and the three gems were placed on it. Aloc placed his hands on the circle and it began to spark and glow like the cavern did. When he removed his hands, there was only the sword. And the boomerang. "There" he said, "If I did the transmutation right, your sword should have magical powers." Link picked it up and looked at it. The blade was the same except the three magic gems were now embedded in the base. "What about the boomerang.?" link asked. "I didn't actually transmute the boomerang itself, just its ability to return. Try throwing it." Link picked up the boomerang and threw it out over the water. It fell down with a splash.  
"I thought boomerangs were supposed to come back." Zelda said. "They are." Link said. "I took this ability from the boomerang and added it to your sword." Aloc said taking the sword. He chucked it as far out as possible. "Why did you do that?" Knil asked. "Haven't you been listening. Link hold up your hand and call your sword." Aloc ordered him. Link followed the orders. His hand went in the air. "Gilded sword." he said. Nothing happened. "Two problems, one you didn't say it loud enough. two, it isn't the gilded sword anymore. It has the power of the three goddess's in it now. It needs to be called by a new name." "What's its new name." Link asked. "I don't know, just do what feels right and keep trying"  
Link thought for a moment. What do you call a sword with the strength of the goddess's. "GODDESS SWORD!" he called out. The sword shot out of the water and straight into link's hand. He sheathed his sword behind his back and turned to Aloc. "Thanks, this will probably help me a lot." Aloc didn't respond. he didn't move at all. He wasn't even breathing. Link turned to Knil and Zak. They were the same. Only he and Zelda were moving.  
"Link, what's happening?" she asked. "link!" a voice said. "Can you hear me?" Link looked around. "Um, yeah, I can hear you, um whoever you are." link responded. "Link, it is I, Rauru, the sage of light. I have an important message for you link." "okay, but first can you tell me how you froze time like that.?" link asked. "Stayed focused link. This a grave situation. There is a group of gannondorf followers who were not affected by the memory spell we placed on all of Hyrule. They know that gannondorf once existed and they are trying to bring him back. They plan to destroy any entrance into the temples, so you can break the curses in 6 years. The giant freezard you faced was one of their creations. They know of a secret entrance to the temple of time in the ice cavern. It was their intention to destroy it"  
"link, it is now your mission to stop this group and prevent them from reviving gannondorf. In total there are 7 of them. They will do anything to revive him, even kill the sages themselves. It is important that you protect them as well. I know this is a very difficult task, and it may be hard to travel to the many temples. So I will give you a gift link." A necklace appeared around links neck. It was a basic black string. A small glass orb was on the end. "That orb serves many purposes. It will light up if a temple is in danger, according to the temple that's in danger. It's second abilities will teleport you anywhere you want. As long as it's not blocked by magic, you can travel anywhere in Hyrule, or any other land you have traveled to. The third thing it does is multiply. You can use blue fire to make copies of that. Then you can use those copies to communicate"  
"Wow," link said. "This thing is pretty cool. Does it come in green?" "Link," Rauru said in an annoyed tone, "Stay focused. I have one more piece of advice for you. I would assemble a team of warriors to fight by your side, ones that you trust, and only ones you trust. Knil does seem to be a fine choice. As well as Zak and Aloc. They are indeed good allies, I can sense the goodness in them"  
"Thanks Rauru," Zelda said." We'll do everything possible to stop them" "Hey, Zelda, who's Rauru?" "Yeah, who are you trying to stop?" Aloc added. "UM?" Zelda explained what had happened while time had stopped. Of course only she and link knew that time had stopped. "There's something I don't understand." Link said." Why is sealing up the temples going to bring Gannondorf back?" "Well you see, in six years you have to break the curses again." Zelda answered. Link's jaw dropped. "I have to do them all over again?" Zelda nodded. "If you don't, Gannondorf will be freed. " Link plopped down on the stairs. "Just peachy."

Link was sitting in his favorite chair again. He had used blue fire to create a second orb and gave it to Knil. They were talking threw them. Link could see Knil's face in the orb and vice-versa. "I just heard the big tournament was rescheduled for next month, we can still fight in it. Zak says he's going to compete." Link said. "When did he tell you that?" Knil replied. "He lives in Kakariko, moved there about a month ago from that place Navi was at, I think it's called jesterpool. Anyways Zelda sent me to give the carpenters a message and we talked. " Link could hear Malon's voice over the orb. She was Calling Knil. "Sorry, link: Knil said," I have to go. Seeya." Knil's face disappeared.  
Link leaned back in his chair and looked outside. The snow was almost completely gone. It was going to be a nice, spring. A really short spring, But a nice one. Link shot up. The orb was lighten up. The light was green. The forest temple was in trouble. "Great." Link jumped off his chair and ran out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4: Magnus, the Wizard of Fire

chapter 4, Magnus the wizard of fire.  
Link's orb was glowing green, that was a signal from Rauru. The forest temple was in trouble. . One of the seven wizards he had been warned of must be attacking. His new necklace could get him there in a flash. First he would have to get Knil though, he wasn't sure were to find Zak or Aloc though.  
Link pulled out his magic stone. "Lon lon ranch." he said. In a flash of light he disappeared and reappeared at the ranch. Using the stone felt like when he warped using the ocarina of time. Knil was sitting against the barn. Link had appeared on top of the house. He had to remember to be more specific next time. "Hey Knil!" he said lowering himself with the hook shot. "We got trouble." he grabbed Knil on the shoulder and transported to the sacred forest meadow.  
A man was sitting on the stump where Saria usually sat. He had an orange cloak covering his face. Link heard him muttering some magic words. "Better not let him finish." Link said charging. He sung his sword and tore the cloak to shreds, but the man inside escaped. He was now standing in front of the forest temple entrance. Link looked at him. He wore a pair of orange shorts, torn at the bottom, he didn't wear shoes or a shirt and had semi muscular build. His head was bald except for his blonde eyebrows, and his eyes were blue. "Greetings, you must be link, the hero who dresses in green, My name is Magnus, and I just thought of an easier way to stop you from entering the temples. Now hold still." Magnus formed a fireball in his hands and flung it at link. Link moved to the left and jumped at Magnus again. He swung, but Magnus jumped again. He flew twenty feet into the air. Magnus made another fireball as he fell down, but Knil hit him in the head with his slingshot, causing it to disappeared. Magnus snarled and decided to take out Knil first.  
He landed on his feet and didn't waste any time. He immediately sent a stream of fire at Knil, who was stand on the on the warp point. (The place you go when you play the minuet of the forest.) Knil ran to his right, but the fire was like a snake and followed him. "Damn." he said changing directions again. It still followed him. Link charged at Magnus, but the snake quickly turned and aimed at link, who was forced to flip backwards. Knil charged at Magnus now, but another snake appeared and went at him. Now both link and Knil were dodging fire snakes, luckily nothing caught fire in the meadow.  
Now that they were distracted Magnus could take out the temple entrance. He leaped onto the ledge and held up his hands. Fireballs formed in his palms. He began to chant again. Finished his chant and put the two fireballs together. "Now to finish the jobAAAAAAAAHHH!" in a flash of steel Magnus no longer had a right hand. The fire ball disappeared, and Magnus fell in a pool of his own blood. He looked into the tree behind him and saw link standing on the branch. Link pointed to something behind Magnus so Magnus turned his head. His own fire snake came flying at him, slamming into his face. He blacked afterwards.  
When he was knocked out his snakes disappeared. Knil stopped running about And joined link on the ledge. "What do we do with him?" Knil asked., "I think we should leave him to die." "No, I know what to do with him." Link replied.  
Magnus's arm (stump) had been bandaged, and he was now sitting unconscious. In Hyrule field, near the ranch. Link had his gem in one hand and the other was on Magnus's shoulder. "The coldest place in the world he said." In a flash of light he and Magnus appeared in the middle of a snow storm. The snow on the ground was up to link's waist and it was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really cold. Link quickly teleported back, leaving Magnus in the cold.  
He reappeared in his room at the castle. Zelda was there waiting for him. "So where did you end up?" she asked. "I don't know," he responded," but it was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really cold, and snowy, like a blizzard. It definitely no where near Hyrule. His fire powers should keep him alive though." He sat down on his bed. Zelda sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She felt safe now, she knew that six more crazy gannondorf following wizards were out there, but still, when she was here, with link, she knew she was safe. Link just sat there, wondering why she had her head on him, and why she had that goofy smile. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Wizard of Darkness

chapter 5 the wizard of darkness.  
subchapter one, trouble at lon lon ranch, enter the second wizard.

Link was eleven years old, and he had already helped so many people. He helped one set of gorons by getting back their food source, another by freeing them of the cold winter. He saved two important Zora females, one a princess, on a role-model celebrity, he had helped so many other individual people, and saved them all at once as well, weather it be an evil king or a crazy living mask. Link went out of his way to help everyone else. But it wasn't always pretty, he once saved the kokiri village, but his reward was to be thrown out. To complete his mission, he had to endure hardships no child should have to face. He was a hero, and his path was not the easy one.  
one wizard had been defeated, that left six. Link thought about what they would be like, if they had powers like Magnus did, and if he could beat them. He held the shield Zelda had given him in his hands. It was round, about 20 inches in diameter, a picture of the triforce was in the middle with three circles surrounding it. The goddess sword was laying next to him. He was in his room sitting on his bed. He remembered what Zelda had said to him about the shield. "only a true hero can unlock it's true power." He wanted to unlock it's true power, to be a true hero, so he could protect people. "Okay," he said, "time to stop sitting around worrying about hero things, I'm going to go do kid things"  
Link soon found himself walking through the market place. He saw a bunch of kids playing tag, they were his age, but it didn't look like fun to him. Ten minutes later he saw another group of kids, even older than he was, playing solider, but it didn't look like fun either. He exited the market into Hyrule field and began to head towards the ranch. He didn't go in though, he sat outside, leaning against the wall, staring into the sky. This was much more fun than playing tag or solider. "Having fun?" link looked directly above. Zak stood on the wall, looking down on link. "Hey Zak, how's it going?" Zak jumped down.  
Link had never seen him not wearing his red cloak before. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt, and red pants. His boots went up to his knees, and his sword was neatly held in his belt. He didn't have a very muscular build, but you wouldn't know it if you saw him fight. "So, I heard there was some trouble in the forest temple." he said. "Yeah, I took are of it though. So we only have six wizards left to find. You have any idea where they could be?" Zak shook his head. "no, but I would imagine they aren't hiding in any highly populated part of Hyrule. Maybe not in Hyrule at all." he said. "What's wrong link, you don't look well." Link thought for a moment. "It's nothing really, I just, don't feel like I'm eleven, I should find games and toys fun, but instead fighting and swords are fun for me. I don't think like a child anymore"  
"Link," Zak said. "it's good that you no longer think like a child, if you did, Termina would be a lot flatter right now, and the forest temple and ice cavern would be in a lot worse condition. As to why you think like an adult, it's because you spent sometime as one. Pulling the master sword was a life changing experience, and not an easy task. You shouldn't be worried." link stood up. He turned around to thanked Zak but he had disappeared. "he reminds me of sheik." link said to himself as he entered the ranch.  
Knil was sitting under a tree with Malon. "So then, I decided it was best to distract the fire snakes, and link went and stopped Magnus, in the end it was really a team effort, even if it was my strategy." link heard Knil say. Knil didn't admit it to anyone, but it was obvious he liked Malon. "hey guys." link said joining them. "Hey link" Malon said. "what's up, you don't usually come around here anymore?" link looked at the sky again. "I just needed to see some friendly faces." he said. "What bout Zelda?" Knil asked. "She's been acting weird lately, she never leaves me alone. Last week she had me stay awake all night with her, just because she missed me all day when I was running an errand to death mountain." he said. Malon giggled. "What?" link asked. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Zelda likes you." Link was confused. 'Well, of course she likes me, I wouldn't be her friend if she didn't like me." Malon just giggled more. "No, I mean she really, likes you"  
Link's face turned a light, almost unnoticeable pink. He never really thought about girls like that. He had always considered Zelda one of his best friends. Though he did remember when he pulled the master sword out. His adult mind was less dense than his child mind was, even if he didn't fell like a child. As an adult, saving Zelda was what drove him to stop gannondorf, as a child it had just been his childish stupidity.  
Malon and Knil continued to talk. Link just listened. He liked listening much more than talking. Even if he did like talking, what was he to talk about. Nobody knew of his adventures fighting evil, and nobody would believe him either. His life in the castle was just like his life in the forest, but with less work. He didn't have to find his food anymore, the castle cooks made him three meals a day, even four if link wanted. Instead of going hunting and getting meat for all the kokiri children, he went shopping with Zelda, or ran errands for the king or Impa. Nothing to hard.  
A chill ran down links spine, snapping him out of his thoughts. He stood up, Knil must have sensed something too, he also stood up. "You feel that?" link asked. Malon stood up, she was confused. "Link, Knil, what's going on." she asked. The sky began to get dark. "It shouldn't be dark this early." Malon said moving closer to Knil. 'Malon, go inside. This might get messy." link said drawing his sword and shield. Knil had done some fashion changes. He lost the black cap and let his hair go free. His black tunic and shorts became a sleeveless black shirt tucked into baggy white pants. Instead of using the dark kokiri sword he received from gannondorf, he used a wooden quarterstaff, magically enhanced by a great fairy.  
"Greetings link, the hero of time, the warrior who traveled through time to save both Hyrule and Termina, who fought bravely to save his home in the forest, just to be rewarded by being thrown out. The fianc▌e to the Zora princess, the love of Zelda's life, the secret crush of the farm girl, and forest sage, the first person to beat any of us." the voice came from nowhere. "What about me," Knil yelled back. " I helped with kicking out of the forest and seven wizard things." good, link thought, Knil and I have the best strategy for this situation. He keeps them talking, and I find the loser who thinks he so smart. "Oh, really link," the voice said, "do you really believe that strategy will work." did he just read my mind? "Yes I did just read your mind." link gasped. "Knil, I don't think this is going to work"  
"So, this fat mothafucka doesn't want to show his face. that's fine. Gives me more time to do his mom again. Yeah bitch, who's your daddy." Knil yelled into the air. "You talk to much." the voice replied. A vortex opened up under Knil. Link had seen this before. The witches had done this to nabooru at the spirit temple. "NO!" link yelled. Knil was knee deep already. Link threw his sword and shield to the ground and ran to Knil, grabbing his had. He pulled as hard as he could. Knil was armpit deep in now. "Hang on Knil, I'm not letting you go." He was pulling with all his might, but Knil kept going in deeper. Now only his arm was out. Link held on with one hand and pulled out his hook shot with the other. His hand was now starting to go in. the hook shot latched onto the side of the house. The voice was laughing now. Links arm was in the vortex. His hand still holding on to Knil, but he was slipping.  
"dam it, hang on!" link screamed. Malon was looking out the window, watching in horror. Link swore his arms were getting longer, but it wasn't long enough, his hand slipped and he went flying back towards the house. The voice continued to laugh at link as the vortex closed. "NOOOO!" link screamed. He ran to his goddess sword and his precious shield. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "COME ON, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY SWORD CAN REALLY DO. DIN'S FIRE!!" the goddess sword began glowing a fiery red, then it erupted in flames. "I seem to have made you angry link, but it's a air trade. You took Magnus, and I took Knil." the sky began to clear up again. "until another day." the sky was completely cleared now.  
"YOU BASTARD, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!!" Malon was in shock. She never heard link swear or scream at someone, or get angry at all. "dam you." he said falling to his knees, dropping his sword and shield. The flame on the sword died down. A tear fell from his eye, but only one. Malon came running out and kneeled down next to link. She had many tears in her eyes. "Link, are you okay?" she asked. He didn't respond. He reached into his tunic and pulled out his gem. "snow head temple." he said, and disappeared.  
Link appeared outside the snow head temple in Termina. It was possibly the most peaceful and secluded place he knew of. He walked down the narrow path and sat in front of the owl statue.

subchapter two, the everlasting nightmare.  
(before anybody gives me any trouble about repeating parts, its supposed to be like that, read the sub chapter title)

Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like Mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They al had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but link's sword slashed right through it, and into Knil's face, slicing him down the middle, charring his insides.  
Link sat under the owl statue for two days. He didn't eat he didn't sleep, he didn't move. He sat there. Finally, he moved. He stood up and looked into his hand. He was still holding his teleportation gem. "Romani ranch." he disappeared in a flash of light"  
Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They al had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but link's sword slashed right through it, and into Knil's face, slicing him down the middle, charring his insides.  
Link entered the ranch house. Romani saw him and jumped into his arms, giving him a tight embrace. "oh link, I haven't seen you in at least a month. Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been busy trying to save the world, but right now I'm really hungry do you have something to eat?" Cremia was sitting at the table. "we allays have food for you link"  
Link sat at the table eating a big slice of apple pie, and drinking a glass ch┴teau Romani. Romani sat three inches away, on his left, and Cremia sat across from the two. Link told them what was happening. He told them what happened to Knil. "so, what will you do next." Cremia asked "I plan on talking to an old friend first, she spends her time in the forest where I used to live. She always had a lot of helpful information about my enemies and helped solved problems. I think she can help me find this wizard. I think Knil will come back if I kill him"

Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They al had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but link's sword slashed right through it, and into Knil's face, slicing him down the middle, charring his insides.

In a flash of light, link appeared in front of the deku tree. He prayed none of the kokiri children would find him. "Link!" Navi yelled flying towards him. "hey Navi, how are you?" "I'm doing fine, how's the castle, and Zak, and Aloc, and Knil." link's face saddened at the mention of his name. he explained what happened. Navi thought for a moment. "I'll try to search for this wizard using fairy magic. You should talk to the sages and see what they know." she said. Link agreed.

Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They al had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but link's sword slashed right through it, and into Knil's face, slicing him down the middle, charring his insides.  
Link visited darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru. They told him they knew nothing. Saria was a problem. He had looked in the sacred forest meadow, but she wasn't there. Warping into her house was risky too, she might have guests there. He was unsure how to get into contact with Rauru, and Zelda was busy doing the princess thing. Her father was throwing a party for an ambassador of jesterpool, the land zak was from. He decided it was best to search on his own. He searched death mountain, lake Hylia, Zora's domain, Hyrule castle, kakariko village, the graveyard, the 5 temples, and lon lon ranch.  
'dammit, he knows everything I do, everything about me, but I don't know squat about him. He has to be somewhere in Hyrule. He wouldn't hide in Termina, the timeline there is different than this one. He has to be in an obvious place. Somewhere I wouldn't be able to find him.' link thought to himself. "THE FOREST!" he yelled as he pulled out his gem.  
Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They al had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but link's sword slashed right through it, and into Knil's face, slicing him down the middle, charring his insides.

Link appeared where his old house used to be. The tree was entirely gone. The zombie king had completely destroyed it. The rest of the village seemed to be rebuilt though. "link." Saria came running over. "how did you get in here, you will get into a lot of trouble." she asked. "I need to search the forest. If I create distraction can you lead everyone back into the fairy fountain?" Saria nodded.  
A mad goron came rolling through the forest, knocking over fences, and almost hitting the kokiri. "everyone, we're under attack, we need to get to the fairy fountain!" Saria yelled. The kokiri all left there houses and ran into the lost woods. When they were all gone the goron stopped. He stood up and removed his mask. Link took his place now. He began entering all the houses. He got to mido's house and hesitated. He felt something weird inside. He entered and was immediately thrown back out. "I knew it." he said. Mido walked out. His eyes were glowing red. "yes link, you figured it out." Mido said. "I'm not a real being, I'm a parasite who needs a host body, and I choose Mido, I never thought you would be clever enough to find me though"  
"where's Knil?" link asked. Mido smiled. "no hello link, I thought you were a friendly guy. So, you want Knil back, okay, I'll be happy to send you into a nightmare like his. It'll be fun." link drew his sword. "Do you want to hear about the nightmare I sent Knil into, it's a pleasant one where he is repeatedly killed by you. Quite clever if I do say so myself. No what about you. Should I make you dream of killing knil, or knil killing you, what if I put Zelda or Malon or Romani in it." hatred grew inside link. He would beat the stupid parasite out of Mido, then use his goddess sword to banish him to the gap between dimensions, just as gannondorf did with his phantom.  
"I have the perfect one, here you go enjoy." mido held up his hand. A vortex opened up underneath link. But he didn't sink. "if you know all about me, then you should remember what I got in he shadow temple. The hover boots." mido looked at link's feet. "Yes I remember, but those boots were from the other timeline, you can't have them now." mido replied. "I had another pair made for me. They fit me perfectly, your stupid vortex can't suck me in, if I don't tough the ground." link smirked." oh and watch out"  
Zak ran up behind mido and grabbed him. Being so short, mido was unable to get free. Aloc soon walked into the picture. "link, I'm going to alter this portal. It should take you to wherever knil is, but I will only be able to keep it open for ten minutes." he used a piece of paper with one of his transmutation circles drawn on it. The portal turned red. "okay, I'll be back." link took of his hover boots and jumped in. mido finally broke free of zak and drew a sword. He ran at zak, who tried to move. Mido was too fast though. He put a deep cut into his arm. This would be the fiercest fight zak would have had in a while.  
subchapter three kicking mido's ass, goodbye to good friends.  
Knil woke up in links house in the kokiri forest. His head was throbbing in pain. "why am I here, I thought I was kicked out of the forest. Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He left the tree house and headed to the exit of he forest. Mido was blocking the way though. "Move Mido, I don't feel like kicking your butt today." Mido didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Knil. "Mido, move!" Mido still didn't respond again. He pulled out a small sword and his eyes turned red. "Um, I think you can get something for that at lake Hylia." Knil said noticing his eyes. Mido jumped at Knil, Knil moved but wasn't fast enough. The sword put a gash in his right arm. "Mido, was never that fast, re replied taking out his quarterstaff.  
Mido thrust his arm forward trying to stab Knil. Knil moved to the left and slammed his staff into Mido's stomach. Mido's face remained motionless. "What is this thing?" Knil asked. Mido began swing his sword horizontally at Knil like mad, Knil couldn't follow his movements. "Okay, if I learned anything from the real Mido, it's how to run away." he said turning around and running. "WOHA!" he said stopping. Saria was five feet in front of him. Her face was just like mido's, and she had an arrow pointed rite at Knil. "Okay, probably should have treated these two a little better." he said. But it wasn't just them. Every single kokiri appeared. They all had weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives.  
"now, I have never even seen half of these kids." Knil said looking around. "this is definitely not a fair fight, it's like 50 kids, against one of me, with a head ache. And where is link?" the children standing in front of the log tunnel moved to the side. "I' right here." link said as he walked into the forest, his goddess sword in hand. "So Knil, up for some, SPARING!!!" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet in the air. As he came down his sword erupted in flames. He slashed down, Knil held up his staff to block, but the sword never hit his staff.  
Link, the real link, blocked the attack. His goddess sword had a small cyclone of wind surrounding it's blade, the first power of farores wind. The bad link jumped backwards. The color in him disappeared, a became a transparent black color, but still looked like link. "it's dark link." link said. "link, what's going on, where are we?" Knil asked. "don't worry about Knil, just head over to mido's house and jump into the vortex, it should take you back to the real world." knil turned to run but the kokiri were in his way.  
"now, I'll take of you." link said, the vortex around his sword began spinning faster. "I'll use the next power of farore's wind, banishment." he ran at dark link, and slashed with his sword, the second the cyclone hit dark link, he disappeared. "now for you small fries." link swung the sword vertically, the cyclone blasted all the kokiri away. "come on knil, lets go"  
Zak and Mido charged at each other, they swung their swords at speeds un-seeable by the naked eye, but mido was faster. He nailed Zak in the left arm, then in the chin, then in he smashed the hilt of his sword into Zak's stomach. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Zak had never lost a battle, yet alone been struck by an opponent. "now I'm pissed." he said standing up. "Phoenix fist." zak held up his hand. It glowed red. "cheetahs speed." his feet began glowing yellow. "now I'm going to kick your butt." zak charged twice as fast as before, swing with both his fist and sword, mido dodged every thing though, then kicked zak in the shin, causing him to fall again.  
"Come on zak, I expect better from you." mido taunted. He tried to charge, but his feet didn't budge. Aloc performed a transmutation, fusing Mido's shoes to the ground. "what." mido said. "PHEONIX FIST!" zak landed a punch in the nose, burning his skin. He continued to punch, smashing up mido's body. He threw one last punch, mido caught his arm though. "you will make a much better host body zak." the parasite began entering into Zach's body, his hand glowed purple, then the glow began to spread up his arm. "NOO!" zak slashed with his sword, slicing off his own arm, stopping the evil being from taking control of his entire body.  
"ZAK!" Aloc yelled, he couldn't run to help him though, if he moved too far from the portal, he would be out of range, and the portal would close trapping link inside. Zak fell to the floor, blood gushing from his body. He didn't scream though, he didn't cry either. His pride wouldn't let him. Mido had fallen backwards. The dark wizard had left his body, and was now trapped inside Zach's dieing left arm. He was surely finished.  
Link and knil appeared in the portal. "are we back?" knil asked. "HOLY CRAP!" he saw zak. They ran over to him. Link tore off a large part of his tunic and used it as a bandage. When it was secured, he grabbed Zak's remaining arm, and used his stone to transport themselves to castle infirmary.  
Zak had his arm in a real bandage now. He had made the cut above his elbow. He wouldn't be fighting much now. He would be making a long and difficult journey to his home land, jesterpool. The path to jesterpool started in death mountain, then continued along bandit canyon. It was full of thugs and bandits, hence the name. then a long boat rip down la bruja river. Many strange things happened on the river. People disappeared, ghost attacked people, and many other things. After that, it was a long walk across jester field. The journey was a dangerous one, but the medical field was more advanced in jestor pool, they could possibly get a synthetic arm there. So, to protect zak, Knil and Aloc would go.  
Link was unable to bring them there with his necklace, he had never been to jesterpool, and that was one of the limitations of the gem. So link took them to death mountain trail. "I'll see you in a year." Knil said. Shaking links hand. "yeah, make sure to keep you and zak safe, Aloc too." zak had already started up the mountain. "well, we best be going, zak doesn't like to wait. See ya later link, be sure to give us a call." Aloc said holding up a replica of links gem. "right." link replied shaking his hand. They hiked up the mountain. Link waited until he couldn't see them anymore.  
Rather than teleporting, he walked home. It was a beautiful day, and he wasn't getting enough exercise using his gem. Kakariko was pretty quiet today. The new shooting gallery was about a week from being completed, link was exited about that. As he began walking down the stairs leading to Hyrule field he heard Zelda's voice. "link, are you there?" link pulled out his gem. "Hey Zelda, I'll be back at the castle in five minutes." he said. "Good, daddy is having another party and he wants everyone to meet you." link smiled. "okay, I'll hurry." he put his necklace back under his tunic, then ran out into the field. He may have 5 more wizards to beat, and no one to assist him, but he still had Zelda, and that is all he needed for now. 


	6. Chapter 6: Three Wizards

chapter six, three wizards, a new friend, and a new wizard friend subchapter one, surprises and parties. times were peaceful in Hyrule. after his adventures, link was glad to have some time off. it had been a month since Knil, Zak, and Aloc left to jesterpool, and though link missed them, he was glad to have some time with his other friends. since Knil showed up, link almost never spent time with Malon, Romani, Cremia, Ruto(he could live without that though), and many other friends he had met on his journeys. so, there were five wizards left. it had been a month and none had shown themselves. link wasn't going complain though. as much as he loved a good fight, he also loved peace. If hyrule was happy then he was happy. he was he hero of hyrule, and though he received no gratitude, and nobody knew of his fetes of heroism.  
link sat outside the log tunnel that would lead into the kokiri forest. it was the closest he could get to going inside the forest. nobody knew of what occurred a month ago. Mido didn't remember anything, and as far as the children were concerned it was just the work of a goron who was ticked off, a.k.a., link with his goron mask. link thought it was a good thing he was kicked out of the forest. he wasn't kokiri, why should he have to be treated like one, as much as Saria wanted him to stay a child forever like her, he just couldn't.  
"Are you link?" link shot out of his trance. "Who are you?" he asked "I asked you first," the stranger replied. he wore a skin tight black outfit, with a ski mask covering his face. "okay, i am link, who are you." "i am the one who's job it is to crush." he drew a gerudo sword.  
Link jumped up and drew his goddess sword, and the shield Zelda gave him. the man began swing his sword like mad, he was even faster than zak was. link couldn't follow his moves, his arm was just a blur. He used his shield and bent backwards." DIN'S FIRE!" link yelled. his sword erupted in flames. he swung horizontally, the stranger jumped backwards, in fear of being burned.  
link pointed the flame at the stranger and began to concentrate. the flame extended forward, sending the stranger flying, burning away parts of his clothes. link came running towards where he should have landed but he had already disappeared. he looked around. the man was nowhere to be seen. "who was that guy? better not take any chances by sticking around." he sheathed his sword and pulled out his necklace. "my room." he said and disappeared.  
link heard a knock on the door as he appeared in his room. "Link, are you here?" zelda said walking in. "Yeah, I'm here." he replied sitting in his favorite chair. "Link my father wants you to come to his party tonight. the ambassador from jesterpool is here again." she said. "maybe he knows zak, he might be able to tell us if they got there safe." she was right. link tried to contact the three with his necklace but it didn't work. either they were out of range or their gems were destroyed. "Okay, is it at the usual time?" zelda nodded and left the room.  
link looked at himself in the mirror. the king had told him not to dress incredibly fancy for these parties. so he dressed in what he wore normally, but nicer. in this case he wore a green tunic and green pants. of course his hat never left his head when he was awake or dry. the king insisted he wear his sword and shield. he wanted to be positive that zelda would be safe at all times, and he couldn't be sure who would show up at his parties.  
so link went to the party. everyone was dressed in the finest of clothing's, silk, jewels, and diamonds. he felt out of place wearing a normal tunic and sword, but he didn't want to disappoint the king, he had given him a home and a good paying job, link had a large chest full of silver rupees.  
"Hello link," the king said as he approached him," i want you to meet the ambassador." the ambassador was a tall man, his hair was white and short, cut neatly. his eyes were green and he wore a long green cloak with very fancy designs sewn on the end of the sleeves, down the middle, and along the bottom. "Hello sir, i'm link." he said holding out his hands. "Why does he not bow to me?" the ambassador asked the king. "Oh, sorry." link said bowing. "i apologize as well, link is not familiar with your customs. he is more of a warrior than a banquet host." the king said.  
link listened to the king and the ambassador talk politics for a while. he found out his name was Zagato. most of it just bored link, the rest of it he didn't understand. when they were finally finished, link spoke up. "excuse me sir, i was wondering if you knew some friends of mine. they headed to jesterpool from here about a month ago. i want to know if they arrived safely." the ambassador gave link a cold stare. "i don't know any of the commoners of jesterpool, i know only the high officials, king Gisborn, and prince zak." link gasped. "did you say prince zak, does he have a scar on his face and is missing an arm"  
the ambassador grabbed links arm. "are you the one responsible for the princes missing arm?" he had a pretty strong hold. "No, i'm not, and i would let go of me if i were you. i just want to know if he and the two who were with him arrived safely." the ambassador let go. "yes he arrived safely, but there was only the one bodyguard he left with with him." "so only aloc, not another person who looks like me?" link asked. Zagato nodded. "Hey, zak is the prince, since when"  
the ambassador and the king left the room to see the dining hall. link walked around. many people gave him stares when they saw his sword on his back, but link just shrugged it off. they would thank him if trouble showed up. "hey link." zelda said grabbing links arm. "oh hi zelda." he replied, "i talked to the ambassador, he said that zak, sorry, prince zak, and aloc had made it there safely, but he said he never saw them with knil." Zelda's expression changed from a look of happiness, to a look of concern. "I'm sure he's fine." she said. "He probably decided to turn around and head home as soon as he got there, and the journey takes three weeks, so he should be here in a few weeks"  
zelda was wrong, if he was on his way back, he would have been traveling for a week, that would be enough to put him in range to contact via the gems. link didn't say anything though, he didn't want to scare zelda. all he could do was hope it was the doing of any of the remaining wizards. then he would have to get into another tough fight, and he was enjoying the peace.  
link continued to walk around, zelda next to him. a few people said hi to zelda, not to link though. he was anybody to them. one man said hello to link though. he stopped him in the middle of the room. "Hello link, i understand you're the princess's bodyguard. how exiting." link had a bad feeling around this man, it was the same feeling he got from zagato. this man was young. he wore a robe similar to agate's but red and less fancy. "yeah, i'm her bodyguard. who are you?" he responded. "i'm just a guard like you, from jesterpool, very lovely land, have you been there?" he was definitely too friendly. "no, but i know people from there"  
the man left link alone to talk with another person. link and zelda continued to walk through the crowded room. zelda got more hellos from peoples, one boy even gave her a gift, a small box in pink ribbon. she thanked him continued along. "don't worry link, your still the guy for me." she said, causing link to blush.  
soon the big banquet began. the servants brought out dishes and dishes of food. link and zelda sat at the top of the table next to the king. the ambassador sat across from them. on the other side of link sat a very strange old man. he wore normal clothes, a blue shirt and brown pants, but his beard extended down to his waist, and he had no hair on his head. "Greetings youngster, how are you?" he said in a very annoying voice. "I'm fine, how are you, enjoying yourself?" link replied, very politely. he though it was very important to respect everyone, especially elderly. "Oh yes, do you live here in the castle?" he asked. "yes i do, i'm a bodyguard." link said, proud of his position. the old man talked to link throughout the entire meal. link actually liked the man's company.  
after the big banquet, the castle began to empty. everyone was sluggish leaving, the king had insisted they eat every bite of the 5 course meal. they slowly walked to there horses, all except link. he was running up the stairs to his room. he could have eaten a ten course meal and not been slowed down. he reached his room and removed his sword and shield. he threw his boots to the side and undid his belt. then he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
20 minutes later zelda came in wearing her nightgown, it was nearing midnight in hyrule. ""hi link." she said. "did you have fun tonight?" she asked. link sat up. "I never really have fun at those things. i just love all the free food i get." he said. zelda smiled. "so, what do you... uh trouble." link noticed his gem sitting on the table across the room. it was glowing orange, then red, then purple, then blue. "the spirit, fire, shadow, and water temples are all in trouble. what do i do. i can't be in all four temples at the same time"  
subchapter two, battle in the living graveyard.  
link appeared in the graveyard. the other temples had harsher conditions, whether they be heat, sand storms, or being underwater. link decided it would be faster this way. the entrance to the shadow was sealed up. it was covered by a sticky web. one rock was already stuck onto the top of the web. gohma was moving another one. "gohma!" link said. he charged at the spider like creature.  
"i don't know how you came back but i'm not letting you stay for long." he slashed at gohma's eye. it screamed in pain, then shot a sticky web at link. "Din's fire." he cried as the flame around his sword appeared. it burned up the web before it hit link. link pointed the sword at the web sealing the shadow temple. the flame expanded, burning the web. the single rock stuck to the web fell right on ghoma, pinning him to the ground. link charged at it and leapt into the air. he stabbed the flaming blade into gohma's eyes, charring it's brain.  
"okay, he's dead. Now on to the spirit temple." link pulled out his stone, but it was still flashing purple. "okay so, i'm not done here. what else is wrong, holy crap." link jumped to the right to avoid the giant sword that swung at him. "Odolwa, what the, yipes." link back flipped this time, avoiding the fire being thrown at him. "King dodongo, this is the worst trip down memory lane ever"  
king dodongo began charging another fire blast. link pulled out a bomb and threw it into his mouth. it exploded and king dodongo fell to the ground. Odolwa began to slash at link. link ran to king dodongo and leaped on his head. as it stood up Odolwa swung at link, who jumped down while king dodongo had his head sliced in half. "nayru's love." link said. the sword began to glow blue. then links body began glowing as well. Odolwa swung at link, but link didn't move. the sword went right through him like he was a ghost. "Your sword can't cut me, but my sword can take care of you." link jumped up and slashed odolwa in half.  
"that was fun, but i got to go." link said. "Not so fast link." link turned around. "you still have a fight to finish here." link gasped. there was the man who had stopped link in the middle of the banquet, the guard from Jestor pool. "greetings link, my name daizu, i am the wizard of death." he said in the same friendly voice. "wizard of death huh, sounds real heartwarming. from what I've seen you can revive the dead. nice trick, but once you kill them once, it gets easier the second time around"  
link charged at the wizard. "let's see if you can revive yourself." he cried. "myself, no, but him yes." a large bony hand shot out of the ground, grabbing link and squeezing tight. "Dam it. not this guy." the stalchild king appeared. "So link, how can you kill him now, there isn't a stone keeping him alive that you can destroy, now is there." Daizu said. link screamed in pain, the monster was crushing him.  
"Leave him alone." a high voice cried. a girl came running out of the shadow temple, kicking daizu in the stomach. she then pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the chest. blood began pouring out, as daizu fell to the floor. the stalchild king disintegrated, and link fell to the ground. "are you okay?" the girl came running over. she had purple hair, brown eyes, and was about as tall as link was. she wore a tight pink shirt, and baggy purple pants, with tall yellow boots going up to her knees. she was a very pretty young girl, though link didn't realize it.  
"i think my arm is broken," link said, "but i don't have time to worry about it now, i need to get to the other temples." link stood up and pulled out his gem. "Wait, let me help you. i'm a very strong girl, if you have to take on any more giants i can do it no sweat." link looked at the girl. she didn't look like a warrior to him, but he was a little short handed at the moment. "Okay, fine, what's your name?" he asked. "Call me Ciel"  
subchapter three, the influence of link link and ciel appeared outside the spirit temple. there was a man sitting on the steps leading inside. "That's the old man." link said. he walked over and stood in front of him. "Link, i am sorry, i was supposed to trick you into revealing a weakness at the banquet." link wasn't surprised. "but, i suppose you did to me. what you also did to knil. you changed me. i used to believe that gannondorf was the good guy, fighting to make hyrule a better place. that's not true though. you are the one who's fighting to make hyrule better. link, i'm not going to do anything to this temple. i no longer wish to revive gannondorf. i will only help you. starting with your arm"  
the old man stood up and walked over to link. he place his hand on links arm. it began to glow and link couldn't feel anymore pain. "thank you. now if you excuse us, we had better be going. two more temples to save."

link and ciel appeared in the store at goron city. without paying, asking, or even looking at the clerk, he grabbed two heat resistant goron tunics, threw one on himself, the other to ciel, and transported away. the tunics didn't fit, they just let them hang loosely past their legs. when they appeared in the crater, there was a man near the entrance to the temple. "ciel, you can fight, right?" link asked. "Yeah, back home, i was the toughest girl my age, no one could beat me, not even the boys." she said confidently. "better than nothing." link replied.  
"okay, i don't care what powers you have, i don't care your name, you can't beat me, so lets give up okay." link said walking towards the man, is goddess sword was in hand, ready to use one of the powers of farrores wind. he would happily use the banishment attack, and seal this guy inside dungeon, just as he did with dark link.  
the man was had a small wooden table in front of him. link saw some various vials filled with different colored liquids. the man turned around. "you're the guy who attacked me in hyrule field." link cried out. " i kicked your but before, what makes you think i can't do it again?" the man turned around and continued working. link pointed his sword at him. "okay, din's f...... what." the man spun around and threw a vial full of green liquid at link. it hit the goddess sword and broke, splashing the liquid across the blade. the sword began to glow green. "what did you do to my sword?" link said. three objects fell from the base of the blade. link picked them. "din's fire, farores wind, and nayru's love. he separated the stones from the sword"  
the man drew his gerudo sword again. "let's see who kicks whose but now." he charged at link and ciel. "ciel, get back." link said, also charging. they slashed their swords, then continued to run past each other.. they stopped with their backs facing each other. the man had a small cut in his arm, but no blood on his sword. link had blood on his sword, but his body was fine. "what?" link said as the top half of his blade fell to the floor. "you sliced the gilded sword in half"  
the man turned around. "i am the wizard of strength and potions. you can never defeat me with out a weapon. HA HA HA HA (evil laughter, ya know) HA HA HA HA-OOF!!" link kicked the wizard in the stomach. "what were you saying about weapons? sorry I have a small attention span." link said smirking. the man reached into a small bag at his side and pulled out another vial, this one was corked. "Take this." he threw the vial at link's face. it exploded in a flash. link fell to the ground. "My eyes, i can't see." the wizard began to laugh at link again. "what now, how can you fight now, come on smart guy." he kicked link in the ribs. then he kicked him in the face. "What a sight, the great link, lying helpless on the ground." he began stomping on link's back.  
"HA HA, this is quite fun, wouldn't you say." he said happily. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ciel charged at him, she had a dagger in her right hand. she leapt into the air and slashed at his face, cutting open his black mask and leaving a large gash on his left cheek. "Why you little..." the wizard grabbed Ciel's neck. "Lets see how long you can survive in hot lava." he chucked her over the edge. she screamed as she fell. "NO!" link cried, starting to rise, though not able to get past his hands and knees. "You monster." he moved his left hand around. "found them." he continued to rise, still unable to see.  
"still want to fight, eh. fine." the wizard charged at link, sword drawn. "DIN'S FIRE!" link cried. the dome appeared and sent the flying back. link fell backwards. "That does it for me. i have no energy left. i can't move. that blow to my ribs must have inflicted more damage than i thought. sorry Zelda, sorry Knil, sorry ciel, sorry Hyrule. i let you down." link blacked out.

sub chapter four the fierce deity link lied on the ground. he was unconscious. the wizard of strength and potions walked towards him. "now, your finished. i will kill you and revive gannondorf. god bye link, what now." links body began to glow. link disappeared, instead, there was the mightiest warrior to ever wield a sword. a warrior who had never lost a battle, a warrior who needs no introduction, (cause you know he is from the title). fierce deity link stood there, sword in hand.  
"so, i see this mask doesn't want me to loose to you. i guess he doesn't like you." link said. "where did link go, who are you." the wizard said shocked. he began stepping backwards, in fear of the large sword in link's hand. "Oh no you don't!" link swung his sword, send a blast of magic at the wizard. it hit him in the chest, sending him flying over the ledge, into the lava. "finally, it's over, but ciel gave her life to help me. poor girl, I'll have to give her a funeral later." link said. "Wait." a hand shot up from the ledge. "Ciel!" link ran over and grabbed her hand pulling her up.  
"Uh, what happened to you, um, link is your name right." she said. "yeah, and don't worry, I'm just wearing a magic mask." he replied. "but we shouldn't wait around, i have one more temple to save before i can rest. this one won't be easy though. its under lake Hylia, and ill need to use a whole nother mask to get there, so you won't be able to help this time"  
link appeared a top the island in lake hylia. he had dropped ciel off at kakariko. He removed his fierce deity mask. "Ah, without that mask i feel those injuries again." he said grabbing his side. "Better hurry." he pulled out his Zora mask and placed it on his face. in a flash and a scream link disappeared and Mikau appeared. he swung his arms around a bit. he hadn't used this mask for a while. "Here goes." he said jumping into the water.  
"Ow!" he cried. "AH!" the lake is frozen!" he cried. he stood up and ran around the island. "It's all frozen." he said. "dam, I'm too late, what do i do now?" link ran towards the main land. a gust of freezing cold wind blasted him from the sky. "What the hell?" he said. the wind became stronger, blowing link back a few feet. "hello link," a voice said, "it's nice to see you again, i was hoping we would get to chat a bit more." Zagato, the ambassador from jesterpool flew down from the sky. the sun was beginning to rise over the lake.  
"so. nobody seems to be who they really are, the guard was an evil wizard, the old man was an evil wizard, the guy who tried to kill me was an evil wizard," link began, "please note that i'm saying they were evil wizards." link smiled. humorous pre-battle jokes were his specialty. "that's funny link, i hope your sense of humor will keep you warm when i freeze you in ice." zagato held up his hands and shot a blast of icy wind at link. link moved to the right, then charged at the wizard. he flung his fins at zagato. they smacked him in the face and the stomach, sending him flying to the ground.  
"not so tough when your on your but, huh." link said catching his fins and running at zagato. he swung his fist at him, but zagato ducked, then thrust his hand upward, grabbing link's face. he kicked link, sending him flying separating link and Mikau. link landed on the ice as he screamed from the pain of his broken ribs. the wizard snapped the Zora mask in half and threw the two halves behind him. link stood up with much discomfort. he pulled out his bag containing his masks. "i don't think so." zagato yelled conjuring another gust of wind. he blew links bag to the other side of the lake. "dam it all"  
link pulled out what was left of his gilded sword and his shield. "who's not tough now link?" zagato said. link didn't respond. he needed to save his energy for fighting. he was given a second chance by the fierce deity mask, and who wouldn't waist it. zagato rose in the air and flew directly at link.  
link held up his shield. zagato held up his hand and blew link away. he landed twenty feet away on the ice. "AAHH!" he cried as another rib broke. he stood up. "great, my shield landed over there." he said staring at the shield ten feet from him. walking was over there would be difficult. "i hate my ribs." link said moving his feet. another gust of icy wind came at link, blowing him another twenty feet, into the tree on the island. "AAAAH!" he cried, this time breaking his right arm.  
"so link, are you feeling the pain?" zagato asked. sending another blast at link. it blew link, pushing him against the tree. the tree broke in half, and link was sent flying again. he smashed into the wall surrounding the frozen lake, then slid down and landed next to the gossip stone. "yes." he said under his breath.  
subchapter 5, lullaby for the wizards link landed next to the gossip stones. "yes he said." Zagato came flying down, landing five feet from link. "so link, any last words, I've grown board of you." link stood up. "no words, just a song. i made a promise i would play this one more time before I died." he said pulling out the fairy ocarina. zagato smiled. "fine, with that ocarina you can't warp anyway, so go head, play to your hearts content." link put the ocarina to his lips.  
the notes of Zelda's lullaby filled lake hylia. link. when he was done, he put dropped his ocarina, and lifted his left hand towards the gossip some. a fairy came out. the second link touched the fairy it began to circle his body, easy his pain, restoring his energy, and making his injuries less severe. "thanks for letting me play that song. it really helped"  
link ran at zagato and punched him in the gut. both grunted, Zagato from the punch, link from his broken ribs. the fairy's magic wasn't powerful enough to fix broken bones, but it did ease the pain and restore his energy. link squatted down and swung his leg around, tripping zagato. as the evil wizard fell, link sprang up, smashing his fist into Zagato's chin, sending him flying backwards.  
"i love the power of music." link said. he began walking towards his shield. he picked it up and continued to walk towards his bag full of masks and equipment. zagato stood up. "okay, no more fooling around." he said as link picked up his bag. "okay, you stupid wizards have messed with the weather, you've tried to burn the forest, you've put my friends through a living hell, you've tried to kill me, brought back some bad memories, broke my ribs, and broke my Zora mask. i'm really ticked off and you're the closest thing i can take my anger out on, so get ready." link charged at zagato, ready to kill him without remorse.  
link swung at him with what was left of his sword, cutting a gash into his chest. then he slammed his shield into his face, knocking two teeth out of his mouth. the gilded sword went behind link, then spun around, putting a cut into Zagato stomach. "now, din's fire!" the flaming sphere sent zagato flying back. link pulled out his bow. "die!" he cried and shot an arrow at zagato. it hit his chest and went straight through him. that wasn't all though, he ran at the evil wizard and leaped into the air, he came down and stabbed the gilded sword into his head.  
"it appears you have won link," zagato whispered, "but i won't go without a fight." Zagato's body glowed. "AAAHHH!" link screamed. zagato was using his last bit of energy to electrocute link with his magic. as he finally died, zagato's attack died. link let go of his sword. he took three steps backwards. "okay, that's it for wizard number 6," he pulled out his teleporting gem." time to go...." link fell to the ground. that last attack was too much.  
ciel ran as fast as she could through hyrule field. she wanted to help link fight, but he insisted that on leaving her in kakariko. but ciel didn't want to stay and do nothing, she wanted to help link. she didn't know why but link was different than most people, she felt safe and happy when she was with him. since she had arrived in hyrule, nobody gave her a chance, nobody wanted to be her friend. link didn't shun her out though. he gave her a chance.  
she climbed the ladder and ran across the wall into lake hylia. she saw link, he was in pain, electricity surging through his body. "oh no." she said. link stepped backwards, then fell to the ground. "Link." she ran over and kneeled down next to him, holding his head. "he's unconscious. he transformed back to normal too. hey, he teleported with that thing didn't he." she said picking up the gem in his hand. will it work for me though, do i need to pick a specific place. where would link's home be. where have i seen his clothes before. oh, in that forest, when i went into that forest i saw those kids wearing clothes like link's but they kicked me out. before i left they called it the kokiri forest thing. well it's still worth a shot. "here goes, the kokiri forest." she said clutching the gem. they disappeared.  
subchapter six, return to the forest.  
ciel and link appeared in the center of the kokiri forest. ciel looked around. "it's that intruder from the other day, and link too." a boy yelled. all the kokiri came running out of their houses and gathered around link and ciel. "please, link is hurt, i thought this was his home, can't you please help him?" ciel said. all the kokiri began whispering to each other. no one knew what to do. "bring him into my house." a girl with green hair said.  
ciel lied link on the bed in Saria's house. "so, how did link get hurt?" Saria asked "he was in a fight," ciel responded, "he did win though." "how do you know link?" "well, i just met him today, he was in trouble so i helped him. i don't know why, but i feel like link and i were supposed to meet today. like it was destiny, he just makes me feel safe." "yeah, i feel the same way." "so, is this links home?" "he used to live in the forest, but was kicked out a while ago. he brought too much trouble to the forest, so it had to be done. i don't know where he lives now"  
Saria left the house and left ciel with link. he was still out cold. soon ciel left the house too. she wanted to look around a bit. she saw a large pile of broken wood lying next to a tree. she walked over to it and looked around the rubble. there wasn't much of anything, some broken furniture, some old green clothes, a small wooden shield. "i wonder who used to live here?" she asked herself, "was it link"  
link's eyes opened. he sat up. his tunic was torn and bloody. "oh yeah, i was fighting, where am i now." he asked himself. "is this Saria's house? why am i here?" he jumped out of the bed. "not the best idea." he said feeling the pain of his broken ribs. he slowly walked out of Saria's house and into the forest. it had been a while since he was here and not been trying to pummel someone. a few kokiri walked by, they whispered to each other than ran off.  
link looked around a bit. "things seem pretty much the same here, i didn't get a good look last time i was here. i didn't get to see my old house either." he began walking towards his tree house. "is that ciel?" he began picking up the pace. "HEY!" he called out. ciel turned around. "Link!" she ran to him and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug.  
"hey, um...." link wasn't sure what was happening. he just met this girl and she was already treating him like Zelda did. "uh, i kind of need to breathe." link said. Ciel let go." sorry, I'm just glad your okay." she said blushing. are all girls likes this, link thought, well, lets see, Zelda, Malon, Ruto, Romani, Saria, now Ciel, yep all girls are like this.  
"so how did we get here?" link asked. Ciel reached into her pocket and pulled the teleportation gem. "you were holding this, I came here once before. I recognized your clothes as the same so i figured you lived here." link smiled. she was pretty smart." well, i used to live here, but.." Ciel interrupted him. "you were kicked out, Saria told me. so, where do you live now?" "i live at Hyrule castle." he responded "LINK!" a familiar voice cried. link turned around. it was Mido and all the other kokiri children. "what do you want mido?" link replied. "saria told us what happened." link was stumped. "when that mad goron attacked. you heard something going on, rushed in and told saria to get everyone to safety. then when i was trapped in my house you fought off the goron and saved me and the rest of the kokiri." link didn't remember it happening like that. he remembered Zak kicking the crap out of the parasitic wizard. "to thank you, we wanted to welcome you back into the forest. please follow me." link shrugged and followed him.  
mido led link to the cliff where the entrance to the lost woods was. but now a large house stood near the edge off the cliff. it was two stories high and quite large. "this house is our way to say thanks." link was shocked. he never thought he would be welcomed back into the kokiri forest, and never in a million years with a new house. he and ciel ran inside. the house consisted of three rooms. the first floor had two of them, a kitchen and a living room. both had basic necessities. the second floor was the bedroom. link opened the dressing. it was fully stocked with green tunics and caps. "wow, i am too dam predictable"  
when they left the kokiri were gone. "well, at least they came at all." link said. "yaw know, i can't really live here. i have a job at the castle. so do you have a place to stay?" he asked ciel. ciel smiled. "no." link smiled back. "why don't you stay here and watch the place for me. I'll drop by and see you every once and a while. okay." ciel hugged him again. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU"  
link put on a fresh tunic and cap, then teleported to the castle. he appeared in his room. Zelda was waiting for him. "link, where have you been, it's almost 7 in the morning." she asked tapping her foot. "sorry, i got a little sidetracked." link said, falling on his bed. "ow." he said silently. "are you hurt?" Zelda asked. running over. link closed his eyes. "it's my ribs, I think their broken, don't worry about it though.... ow!" he said as Zelda slapped him. "link you can't just shrug off serious injuries like that, you could be really be hurt. you have to see the castle doctor"  
link sat up. "it's early, i don't want to bother him, he's probably still sleeping." he said. Zelda sighed and left the room. link lied back down. "wow, this bed feels really good right now." he said as he began to drift off to sleep. about an hour later he woke up to the castle doctor staring at his ribs. "hey doc, how'd you know about my ribs?" he said. "the princess came to me personally and told me you needed medical attention. i came as soon as possible." the doctor said. link smiled. that's Zelda, he thought. 20 minutes later the doctor left. links chest was bandaged as well as some other cuts and bruises. Zelda came in again. "how do you feel?" she asked "i felt better an hour ago." he said. "why's that?" "i hate wearing bandages, plus you and Impa won't let me leave the castle for a month now." "link, you could have been killed and your worried about not be able to go out and try to get killed again." "i don't like almost dieing, it comes with the job. I never chose to be the hero, i was just dragged into it all." Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry about that. i was the one who dragged you into this. i sent you to collect the spiritual stones. if i hadn't done that, you would still be living in the forest and not have any problems." she looked down. link hoped off the bed. he walked over to Zelda and put his arm over her shoulder. "hey, it isn't your fault. if it's anyone's fault, it's the great deku trees fault. hell, it's my fault for living through those adventures. it wouldn't be a problem if i wasn't so stubborn about living." he said letting out a chuckle. Zelda hugged him. if anyone could cheer her up it was link. (why him talking about his death cheers her up, i don't know. but the same thing works on my sisters...... i think its time to move out.) she let go of him. "i have to go now, you stay here and get some sleep." Zelda left the room and link went back to sleep, and wow did it feel great to sleep again. that hour before seemed to go by too fast. this was a much more peaceful sleep. he had amazing dreams too. dreams of peace in Hyrule, dreams of Zelda, Knil, Zak, Aloc, and his new friend Ciel. this was definitely the best sleep he had had in long time. 


	7. Chapter 7: Knil the Hero

chapter 7, knil, the hero Knil, Aloc, and zak had been traveling for a month now. Their journey to jester pool was almost complete. zak and Aloc were from jester pool, but Knil had never been there. He was exited to explore this land, to meet it's people, and maybe have some fights. if everyone there were like zak and Aloc, he would be sure to find. They were walking down a dirt road when the jester pool castle came into view. "Wow, that's twice as big as hyrule castle," Knil said. "yes, but it's not very impressive on the inside," Aloc replied. The trio continued to walk along the path. I wonder what link and Malon would have to say about this place. They would probably like. Malon loves being outside and this place is beautiful the grass is green, the sun is bright, I can even see some animals running about.  
Link would love this place too. A great place for him and Zelda to hang out, and probably some bad guys he could take of. Knil smiled. "hey, we should probably call link, he might be worried about us," Knil reached into his pocket and pulled the replica gem he had received from link. "NO," zak snapped. "i mean, we can't. an anti magic field was recently put up in the surrounding areas, it wouldn't work," he said nervously, sweat trickling down his forehead "okay, I'll wait till we get into jester pool." The three warriors continued to travel along the dirt road, zak didn't say anything, he didn't look at the other two, he didn't even act like they were there. He wood soon complete his mission, get what he was after, and claim his prize, and that is all he cared for. though he acted like a friend to link and Knil and Aloc, He was only leading them on, and oh how he hated putting on this act. Link wasn't that bad, but Knil and his cocky attitude, and dirty ways of fighting, he despised him.  
"So, how is the weather in jester pool, should I get a cloak ready, or is it warm?" Knil asked "The weather is the same as hyrule, winter is a little shorter here though, but it doesn't effect us for a while," Aloc responded.  
"Oh, how about the food, you don't eat Hylians do you?" Knil asked jokingly.  
That was the kind of stupid remark that zak hated Knil for. He couldn't wait any longer. he would put the final part of his plan into action right here and now. He stopped walking. Knil and Aloc soon followed. "what's wrong," Aloc asked. Zak turned around. "i have something to share with you guys," he replied as his body began glowing red. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed. an arm shot out his body, replacing the stump he had previously had. Knil and Aloc gasped. "What the hell?" Knil said in shock. zak drew his sword. "I'm going to enjoy this very much." He said as he ran at Knil. Knil took three steps back and drew his staff. zak slashed rather slowly. Knil swung his staff in an attempt to parry the slash, but it went right through the sword like it was air. "what, ah," Knil fell to his knees, zak's sword sticking from his back. "you bastard," he said as he coughed up blood. Knil fell to the ground, the sword still in his back. The earth began to rise up, and cover zak's body. He was soon in cased in rock. Aloc kneeled on the ground, his hand a top of a transmutation circle. "what the hell is he doing?" Aloc asked himself. Zak's fist came shooting from the rock prison, causing the rest of it to fall. I was going to spare you Aloc, But now your dead," zak leaped into the air. "PHOENIX FIST!" he yelled. his hand glowed a fiery red. "ALOC RUN!" Knil yelled. A sword went straight into zak's head, Knil on the other end of it.  
Zak landed on the ground, his own sword still in his head. Knil fell backwards, and landed on his butt. he quickly stood up and grabbed his staff, which was now soaked with his own blood. "i said run, Aloc, It's too late for me, but I can buy you some time to escape, and if you see link, tell him I said hi." Knil began to spin his staff above his head. zak pulled out his sword, his head soon regenerated. Then he charged at Knil. The quiet peaceful field soon turned into battlefield. Knil quickly grabbed the end of his staff and swung it like a bat. Like a flash of lightning, zak moved his sword. half of Knil staff went flying away. Then zak moved. he was so fast he disappeared "where did he go?" Knil said frustrated. "behind you," zak whispered in his ear. Knil spun around. Before he could even think, he had five gashes in his chest and was kicked in the face. he went flying back. "Dam you," Knil said standing up. The rest of his staff was back another 10 feet. "i won't let you get to Aloc too," he pulled out his slingshot and pulled back on the string. "a slingshot, you're going to stop me with a slingshot. HAHAHAHA! that's priceless so I take you are ready to die? HAHAHAHA!" Knil didn't respond. this was his plan. of course he didn't expect to win, he had a hole in his back, his chest had blood pouring out by the gallon, his staff was two staffs now, and this was a guy who was probably tougher then he and link combined. he didn't really want to win, he just wanted to be like link, and help someone with no regard for his own life. this is what link would do, let himself die so Aloc could escape. Knil always wanted to be like link. link was the hero, Knil wanted everyone to love him, he wanted Malon to love him, and who doesn't love a hero. "So you're serious huh? Fine, I will enjoy killing you," and with that, zak charged forward, and sent his sword straight threw Knil's heart. the last thing Knil heard was zak's laughter. he fell to the floor. the replica gem fell out of his pocket, and began glowing. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

the final chapter Link was in the most fierce battle he had ever been in. ganondorf, majora, the zombie king, and the five wizards he had beaten didn't stack up to this. He would have to make a life or death decision now, it was do or die. "got any fours?" he asked ken. "go fish." Link had defeated 5 wizards so far, the wizard of fire, the wizard darkness, the wizard of death, the wizard of potions, and the wizard of ice and wind. two wizards were still alive. one has yet to show himself, and the other switched sides. the wizard of magic, and as corny and stupid as that title sounds, it was the only title that fit. he specialized in no certain area as the others did, he was a master of magic spells, incantations, and concoctions. ken was very old though, and he wouldn't be alive for much longer. he made link his pupil, so his special magic techniques would never die. link trained hard to learn these spells, according to ken, he would need it to beat the final wizard. "well, i win again link." ken said smiling. "yeah, i guess i need more work on my mind reading spell." link replied gathering up the cards. he put them in a pile then placed them on a shelf. "guess your cooking again link." Ciel said. the three were in ciel's house at the kokiri forest. this is where they trained. "i don't think i can take any more of links spicy food." ken said holding his stomach. "is it that bad?" link asked. "i like your cooking link, but tonight, i think I'll cook"  
this is how it was almost everyday. link would teleport to ciels house, ken would be waiting. link would learn a skill, then practice it. when he had it down, they would have a competition using this skill, and the loser would make dinner. link usually lost. but ken didn't enjoy link's cooking that much, so Ciel did it most of the time. "Oh link, by the way," ken said, "your sword should be finished within the week. It won't be as powerful as the goddess sword, but it still cuts, that's what is important rite," link smirked. "i guess, but the goddess sword saved my butt more than once," link stood up. "I'll be outside," he said leaving the house. Link walked into the lost woods. "oh crap," link yelled. 7 moblins stood in front of him. "how the hell did they get all the way through the woods," link turned and ran. The moblins ran after him. "everybody run!" he yelled as he reached for his sword and shield. His shield was there, but, "oh right, it broke." Link reached into the bag at his side and pulled out a deku nut. A moblin came charging out of the woods. Link hurled a nut at it. It dropped its spear and grabbed its face. link charged and kicked it's knee with all his might. "OOOWWW," link grabbed his foot and began hopping up and down. "what are you made of?" the moblin picked up his spear and thrust it at link. link jumped to the right. "Link, remember your training," ken said from the house. "yeah, I got a hole new arsenal of magic tricks," link held up his hand. "Relampago!" he yelled. lightning shot from his hand. It hit the moblin, and it fell to the floor. the rest of the moblins ran out from the lost woods. "okay," link said reaching into his pocket, "take this. imprisonment cube!" he threw a small glass cube at the six monsters. a light flashed and the moblins were gone. link ran over and picked up the cube. each side had a picture of a moblin on it. "better get this reinforced before they break out." Link ran back inside. He opened a cabinet above the sink. "here we go," he pulled out a small bag and threw the cube inside it. "that will keep them in there," link went and sat down at the table. Ciel was staring at him. her expression told link he had done something wrong. "what," he asked. Ciel pointed to her left. link turned his head. "oops." he said. The spear the moblin had thrown was sticking through the wall. "i can fix that"  
link appeared in his room at the castle. fixing the hole in that wall had taken quite some time. it was nearly midnight and link would hear it from Zelda in the morning. he yawned and stretched his arms out. "fuego." he said holding up his hand. a small flame appeared in his palm, illuminating the room. he moved towards his bed. he was surprised to see a big lump in a pink night gown. Guess Zelda was waiting for me. He thought. He grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and sat in his chair, closing his fist and extinguishing the flame. He was tired and soon fell asleep. he didn't have good dreams though. They were filled with pain, suffering, and images of Knil, Aloc, and zak. Aloc seemed fine, but Knil was trouble. zak didn't seem right either. He wasn't himself, he was giving off (as the hippies say) a bad vibe.  
link's eyes slowly opened. it had been two hours since he fell asleep. a light was shining from under his tunic. "someone's trying to call me." he said groggily as he pulled out his gem. "is that Knil?" he asked himself. it was definitely Knil. link examined his friends face. it was dirty and covered with blood. he wasn't moving, he didn't look like he was breathing "Knil, are you okay?" link asked through the gem. "KNIL ANSWER ME, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" he screamed into the gem now. "link," Zelda asked sitting up. links screaming had awoken her. "KNIL, WAKE UP!" he screamed. "DAM IT!" link squeezed the gem tightly and disappeared. link quickly put his hand under Knil's chin. "no pulse, he's dead." he said. a single tear from his eye. "dam it, who did this to you?" link began to search the area for clues. a long trail of blood, leading from Knil to another point about ten feet away. he had been injured at that point first. a transmutation circle was another ten in the other direction. Aloc had been here too, but was he one who killed Knil. it looked like a sword had killed him though, Aloc would never use a sword. zak was a possibility, but he was a good guy. maybe a bandit, or a thief trying to steal their money. no, Knil would never be killed by a mere thief "what the hell." link said starring down at knil's hand. a message was written in blood. it was one word. zak. Sparks began appearing at a spot about twenty feet away. The ground was disappearing when it was done, a nice little hole was there, and Aloc came out. "Link," he said running towards him." Aloc put his hand out to shake link's. "who did this?" link said coldly. Aloc put his hand back done. "it, was zak. he tricked us," Aloc looked down. "i wanted to help, I really did, but Knil told me to save myself. I got away, and he stayed to fight zak," he looked up again. "I'm really sorry." "don't be. Knil did the right and noble thing. had you stayed he probably would have killed you too. I would rather only he died, than both of you," link replied. then he got down on one foot and placed his hand on Knil. "grab my shoulder," he said to Aloc. When he did, link used his gem to teleport back to hyrule. subchapter two, things coming together The funeral for Knil was held a week later. Not many people showed up. Knil wasn't very well known. link, Zelda, Malon, Aloc, talon, Ruto, Ciel, ken, Impa, navi, and the king of hyrule were the main mourners. Malon and Zelda were crying for most of the ceremony, and link gave the eulogy. nobody else knew him well enough, or were not emotionally capable of doing so. He received a large tombstone near dampes hut. it said:  
here lies Knil a friend, a warrior,  
a hero Aloc, link, and Malon stayed at his grave all night. Malon crying her eyes out, and Aloc being angry at himself and zak. the same thought kept going through his mind, why couldn't it have been me. Link left the graveyard first of the three. he had more important matters to attend to.  
"you probably want an explanation, don't you link?" ken asked as link walked through the door. "yeah, i do. start from the beggining." link demanded. "very well. ganondorf was the first male gerudo in a hundred years, so he became their leader. at first, he was calm, and reasonable, but as he grew, so did his ego. eventually, the gerudo desert wasn't enough for him. he journeyed out of the desert, to claim the rest of hyrule"  
"he planed on taking the triforce, it was the much easier than sending an army out to conquer. but first he required some assistance. this is where we seven wizards came in. all of us were connected to the royal family of jester pool in someway. so, when prince zak wanted to expand his kingdom, he decided we would come to hyrule, and take its land. but there is a problem there"  
"hyrule is set on one magic frequency, it is always stationary in terms of dimensions. But jester pool is unstable. the two lands are only connected when jester pool at certain times. It is almost impossible to know when and for how long. but we did not know that. we came to hyrule, and were stuck. With no place else to go, we became ganondorf lackeys"  
"when there was trouble that ganondorf didn't want to take of himself, he sent us in. and yes, zak was our leader. we were the ones, who cursed the deku tree, who sealed dodongos cavern, and tainted lord jabu jabu, but then you stepped in link. you ruined ganondorf plans, and sent him to the evil realm. though the memory spell was used on all of hyrule, we were not effected. For before it happened, the gateway reopened, and we could go back to jester pool." "So," link asked, "why are you here now, what made you want to come back? Surely, you didn't enjoy being ganondorf underlings." "We didn't, but zak made us believe we did. He told us we needed to revive ganondorf he told us he was the good person, and was trying to do good things for us, and we believed him. but that was a lie. Zak didn't want ganondorf to comeback and rule"  
"wait," link said, "he didn't want ganondorf to be the head honcho, but he tried to revive him anyway. it makes no sense." "he didn't want ganondorf himself to be brought back. but what he ganondorf had with him. the triforce of power. he is a very skilled master of magic, and could have done it easily. but in order to open the gate to the evil realm, he needed at least one temple inaccessible"  
"so, he sent us in, while he did a little acting. he would act like an ally to you, but things went wrong. he didn't anticipate the sages getting involved, so he couldn't expect them to give you that necklace. it ruined his plans. he originally wanted to keep you as far way from the temples as possible. but with that, not only did you know when he would attack, but you could get there easily"  
"thanks," link said, " i think i can fill in the rest." he began to leave. "wait, there is more." link turned back around. "you plan on fighting zak correct." link nodded, "well, why do it now. he can't touch you for ten years." link was confused. "what, why?" ken laughed. "he can't cross into hyrule for ten years. i have discovered a way to determine when hyrule and jester pool are connected. and if I'm correct, the next time he cross will be in ten years. isn't that great"  
link wasn't smiling. "no, it isn't. i can't wait ten years until i can avenge Knil. i need to take on zak now. i can just teleport to jester pool I've been there now, so i can go to where Knil was killed." ken stopped smiling. "yes, I've been meaning to ask you how you teleported there. you have never been there." "before Knil died, he must have called me with his replica gem i gave him. that created a connection allowing me to teleport to that area." link said. "i see, but you don't stand a chance. zak is ten times stronger than you. use the ten years to become stronger. it's probably best. if you become stronger, then you will have a better chance of living, and you can continue to save hyrule." Link didn't like it, but ken was right. He was no match for zak, and he needed to become stronger. plus, if he was correct, he would get a huge advantage on his seventeenth birthday. The one thing even ganondorf feared, the blade of evil's bane, the master sword. the end. 


End file.
